


Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coma, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build, Tony Becomes A Serious Badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left to his own devices, Tony wastes away. Can the rest of the Avenger team figure out the problem and fix what's wrong? Will Tony live to find the answer for himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first major story to post online. it's been okay on ff.net but I hope it does a little better here. :D please leave commentary

Take away the suit and what are you?

The words rang through his mind and refused to stop. Oh, he gave his best flippant answer but the words caught him in the chest. What was he? Some freak of nature that just lived on an element of his own creation.

He worked with a super soldier, a maniacal green beast, and a Norse god of legends. How could he be the freak? Sure he couldn't shoot a bow or fight hand to hand like Clint and Natasha but his suit-right.

Without the suit he was a man of engineering brilliance and not much else. As soon as he could break away from the group he holed himself up in his lab and didn't leave.

Obi had nearly killed him with his own technology. He couldn't even defend himself against someone that he had known all his life. He had built an arc reactor in a cave in the middle of Afghanistan, but to these people he was simply a moron in a suit.

He nearly died for them all, flying into the portal and not really expecting to return. The team was all smiles as they tiredly ate Shawarma at this torn up little place. It still at him though. The statement made couldn't be taken back and he couldn't escape his own worst enemy, himself. There was nothing he wanted more than to escape from the words that had left the Cap's mouth on the helicarrier but it wouldn't leave him.

He stayed in his lab for 6 days, he didn't even surface for coffee like he did around day 2 on any other long stretch in the lab. And he couldn't say he was surprised when no one showed up at the door of his lab to find him and he didn't feel all that bad when he fell to the floor in a dead faint from lack of sleep, food, and water.  
________________________________________

Natasha was sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch when an alarm started blaring somewhere in the house. She stood up but she couldn't quite figure out what the alarm was for and just sat back down. Watching to see what the others would do, if any of the others noticed and knew what it was for.  
________________________________________

Bruce looked up from his lab notes at the sudden blaring noise and tried to avoid Hulking out in this overly expensive room. The sirens were loud and the Other Guy was less than pleased. He put earplugs in, trying to get the Hulk to calm before he tried to solve the problem.  
________________________________________

Thor sat in the kitchen, scarfing down the glory that he had discovered in the pop tarts. The noise that started blaring scared him. And he may or may not have smashed the counter with mjolnir. He may or may not have had a minor panic attack about the reaction that Lady Jane would have when she found out the damage he had caused to the Man of Iron's kitchen. And he may or may not have completely forgotten about the noise that had startled him in the first place.  
________________________________________

Steve was sitting in a cramped little office at SHIELD HQ across from Fury when the phone he was given by Stark started to beep insistently in the middle of the meeting. The thing was too much for him to figure out, and in his frustration he broke the little piece of electronics that was connected to the alarm system at the Tower.  
________________________________________

Clint was sitting in the vents of the building when the alarm started going off. He had heard it before, just before Pepper had shown up pissed as hell and went disappearing into the lowest levels of the tower. With a shrug he set off to figure out what on the lower levels had caused the dilemma. He reached the vent that was inside Tony's work space but he didn't see the genius anywhere. He pulled the grate out and dropped down to see what it was in the room that had triggered the alarm.

He spun a full circle but never saw the genius, one of the bots in the corner spun to life and whirred and sounded distraught. Clint became a little worried that he could tell a bot was in distress. The alarm was still blaring.

"Computer-Ja-Whatever you're called. What the hell is going on?" There was no answer, just the blaring of the alarm. The comouter that ran the house wasn't working. Great. Then something seemed to click in Clint's mind.

"Tony? Where the hell are you?" The bot became more active and Clint gave up and walked toward it. When he walked around the workbench he felt his stomach land in his boots.

"Oh God!" He dropped to Tony's side and saw that the arc reactor was still glowing brightly like it should but Tony looked like he had wasted away around it. He checked quickly for a pulse and found a small thready pulse and he admits that he might have panicked for a moment. He picked up the man and frowned at how small he felt in his arms. He found one of the cars that was at the end of the workshop and ran to put Tony inside the passenger seat, before hot-wiring it to life.  
It took him less than 3 minutes to get to the hospital, which should have been a twenty minute drive. He probably should have practiced a little more caution than he had about driving Tony to the hospital but he couldn't think of that now. He picked the man up out of the car and ran into the hospital doors.

"Help!" He yelled. He was sure that he could have called Shield and it would have been better, but for some reason it hadn't even crossed his mind. He was a trained   
killer, with a more than basic knowledge of how to fix problems but this had caught him off guard and so he was left acting like a panicked civilian hoping that everything would turn out okay.  
________________________________________

Pepper had come into the tower like a raging stallion. "Avengers! I don't give a fuck what you are doing! Get down here now!" She was pissed and they were all going to know it. She was terrified that she was going to lose her boss and her closest friend, and even still she was not going to let any of them escape from her more than justified anger.

She had received the health alarm from JARVIS while she was at work and nearly screamed in the middle of a board meeting. Ten minutes later she received a more than panicked call from Agent Barton that Tony was at the hospital and it wasn't looking good.

In short order she had three of the team standing before her, missing only the Captain and the one keeping watch over Tony.

"What the hell kind of team mates are you?" She seethed. The three looked at her in confusion, though Natasha's face was slowly getting stonier.

"What do you mean P-"

"Don't even bother to say my name Dr. Banner. I don't really want to look at any of you right now. You should all be dragged through the flames but I don't have the   
energy to do more than yell at you. I'm too scared for his life."

"For whose li-"

"YOUR TEAMMATE IS DYING. HE HASN'T SLEPT OR HAD ANY NUTRIENTS FOR 6 DAYS. THE ALARM SET TO HIS VITAL SIGNS IN THE LAB WENT OFF AND ONLY ONE OF   
YOU CARED ENOUGH TO LOOK FOR HIM." Pepper's voice had risen in volume that she was sure whoever was in the lower levels could hear her with no problems.

"We didn't know it was set to hi-"

"Save it Banner. I really need you to shut up now. You didn't-none of you-" Her voice trailed off and she choked back the sob that tried to escape her throat. She turned on her heel and left them standing there in the living room.  
________________________________________

Fury gave a heavy sigh when the alert that an Avenger was in the hospital showed up on his computer. He tried to refrain from the aggravated groan when he saw Stark's name pull up in the file. He closed down the file and looked back across at Rogers.

"Stark is in the hospital."

"I should go check on him" Steve stood up and was out the door before Fury could say another word.

He hailed a cab and was at the hospital in next to no time; wondering what was wrong with his teammate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony. I love him so much. And I think that I have found a new favorite in Clint. Because I forgot it last time. As a blanket disclaimer y'all, I don't own this movie or rights to Marvel

Clint was sitting like an awkward statue in the chair by Tony's bed. Simply staring at him. The doctors that kept coming in to check on him gave him these sideways glares that he would ignore in favor of keeping watch over Tony, who looked like he had made a new suit of armor out of the medical equipment attached to him. Clint had sent a text to Fury after the initial round of 'what the hell happened to Stark' had been completed by the doctors.

Stark's been intubated, connected to 4 IVs. Not sure he'll pull through. - Hawk

What the hell happened? - Fury

Didn't eat, sleep, drink for we don't know how long yet. - Hawk

That man is a waste on this team. - Fury

What makes you say that? - Hawk

He is now on suicide watch courtesy of Shield - Fury

He has to live first for that to matter, sir. - Hawk

There was no response to his last text message. He resumed his watch of Stark's health, even though him sitting here was rather useless to the team.  
________________________________________

Steve arrived at the hospital to find Tony. He was not pleased when he got to Tony's room.

"Barton, what happened? What did Stark do now?"

Clint looked up at the captain's voice.

"My best guess, sir, is that he just gave up. He just gave up, and no one bothered to notice. No one bothered to make sure he was still alive in his lab, and now we  
have to wait to see if he will live to get the full answer."

Steve was quiet as he thought about what Barton said. "I'm going to find Miss Potts. I wonder if she knew what was going on."  
Steve turned and walked out of the hospital room. His shoulders tense as he went to find Tony's assistant.  
________________________________________

Bruce, Thor, and Natasha stood silently in the living room of the Tower. It was tense and awkward but no one wanted to move. Someone's phone beeped and they all turned to find the noise.

Stark dying in hospital. Report. - Fury

It blinked on Natasha's screen as she fished it from her pocket. She looked up to meet the eyes of Thor and Bruce and cursed in russian under her breath.

Didn't know it was Stark, sir. Nothing to report. - Widow

Fix it - Fury

She let a sigh out and then looked back at her companions. "We need to go." There was a moment of still before they all went to the elevator to get to the ground as quick as possible.

Getting to the hospital was a longer process than they had planned and it took them nearly an hour for what should have only been a 15 minute trip by taxi. It took them another 15 minutes to get around the hospital staff to even find Tony's room. When they got there it was Bruce that reacted first.

"Oh. Tony what happened to you." He walked in and grabbed the medical report off the end of the bed to see what the hell was going on with the man that had changed his life.

"What is wrong with the Man of Iron?" Thor's voice is thankfully not at it's full booming volume, for which every teammate is grateful.

"He starved. Basically," Bruce's voice is quiet and harsh. "He didn't eat, or drink, and from some of these symptoms it doesn't look like he slept either for at least 5 days. How is he still alive?"

"I don't think dying was his plan." Barton returned.

They looked a little petulant at his answer. He ignored them to move back to his spot by the bed, sitting on the chair like it was a perch more than its original purpose.  
________________________________________

Everything was hazy. He couldn't quite make out the noises around him, like he had missed something important but he couldn't figure out what it was. He knew that he had collapsed in his lab, and he thought he should be hungry but he can't feel anything, not really. He can feel something like a light above him, a little light flickering just beyond his reach and all of the sudden he is back in Afghanistan holding onto a car battery for dear life. The panic that he felt then grips him again and he can't escape. He can't pull free of the memories and everything is hazy. He thinks he feels someone pressing firm hands into his shoulders and calling for a doctor.  
Nothing made sense, and then everything blurred. He releases his control to whatever the hell is happening to him. And then he lets go of the thoughts and fades back into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all! yes I'm southern. deal. Anyways. Here is the next chapter. I love ya! Please read and comment. I crave commentary :D
> 
> -Hunter!

Two days crawled past as Tony lay mostly dead in the hospital. There didn't seem to be any improvement in his health, the minor seizure had put the doctors and Clint all on edge. They couldn't really determine the cause and nothing seemed to have been damaged, but they wouldn't really know until Tony woke up, and the longer he was under, the less likely that was a possibility.

Clint couldn't quite figure out what was drawing him to stay with Stark. He was a member of the Avengers, yeah. But was making him stay? Why did he feel like he had nothing better to do than to sit right here and wait for Tony to wake, even if the chances were slim.

He was part of the team. That was what this was. There was no way that Clint was going to leave a teammate behind. Pepper was there as much as she could be, but she ran Stark Industries, he couldn't really blame her. She brought him food and decent coffee, and she would sit with Tony so he could shower and change. he hadn't seen much of the rest of the Avengers though, Cap showed up to receive a status report, give a disappointed look at Tony and then leave. Natasha hadn't shown up at all. Banner showed up, stared at the updated medical charts, blanched and then left, Clint was pretty sure that Banner hadn't meant to ignore Stark.  
________________________________________

Natasha sat in Fury's office. Her face was closed off. Though in the fine lines of her body she was tense with anger.

"Why is he just sitting there watching Stark? The man was a liability to the team at any given time. Sure he saved New York from the missile. But one moment doesn't make up a past of fuck-ups."

"I am giving Agent Barton the job of handling Stark for the time being. I want to know what the hell his problem is, and why he thought suicide by starvation was a good plan." Fury looked at the stack of papers on his desk.

"Fuck, the paperwork for this is going to be ridiculous and the council is going to be less than pleased. I have a feeling they will shut the Avengers initiative down again, even if you are still all a team.

Natasha just shrugged. "It doesn't make a difference to me. I am just as happy with taking my normal type of mission, and I should think Hawkeye would too."  
Fury just shrugged at her. "For the time being I have better things to be doing. Get the hell out of my office Romanoff." He turned away from her and back to the pile of things to complete on his desk.

"Tell Rogers I need to see him as soon as he can make it into the office." Fury didn't receive a reply but he knew that the woman had heard him. She knew better than to ignore him.  
________________________________________

There was something different about this time. Pepper knew. Something had set off Tony. He hadn't been this self destructive since he knew that he was dying from the palladium poisoning. She couldn't believe the minds of the others. Tony had opened up the tower and yet they didn't even bother to check on him after he hadn't appeared in any way shape or form for 6 days.

She had a feeling that it was sheer dumb luck that Clint figured out how to find him in the lab. She knew that override codes were ignored once that alarm, when off but one had to know where the alarm was coming from. But one would think that if there was an alarm going off in the building, someone should check out was going on. Considering that this was a team of superheroes she really expected at least more than one person to show up to check on Tony.  
Pepper checked her StarkPad and saw that it was about time for her to go give Clint a few moments to himself for a clean shower and some nice clothes. With a quick call to Happy she was headed out of Stark Industries and off to the hospital.

When she reached the room that Tony was in she let out a little sigh. "Agent Barton. I have clothes for you, and Happy has another coffee for you once you're out. Though I still think you should get some rest. Even if it's for just a couple of hours. My afternoon is free for today." She saw that he was debating it in the twitching of facial muscles. "Please Agent Barton. You are doing more than enough just sitting with him, don't fall out on him because you didn't get sleep either."  
She watched as what little resolve he had about the issue left him. He gave a nod and quietly unfolded himself from the chair.

"Keep an eye on him. He had a seizure yesterday. They can't figure out the cause, but the doctor says to keep calm when it happens, they think that he could hear me talking him through it yesterday. Even though there isn't much to say to help a man having a seizure." Pepper swallowed audibly but nodded at him.

"I will do everything I can to help him. And we made sure that we have the best people looking after him through this, even though we aren't sure what the end result of this is going to be. Have they come any closer to figuring up when he might wake up?"

Clint shook his head. "They still haven't decided if he will wake up or not. They don't want to pull the plug because it hasn't been that long, but they say if he doesn't come out of it soon. Especially with the seizure they are not sure how much of Tony Stark will actually return to the land of the living. I should actually head back to the tower today. I am sure I will have to report to Fury as well. I should get back around 8 tonight." Pepper simply nodded and waved him out of the room. She slipped off her heels and curled into the chair that Clint had vacated to takeover the watching of Tony.

He checked the clock on the wall before he left. it was only 12, which gave him at least 4 hours to sleep before he had to go anywhere. He ran into Ton'y driver on the way out the door and sighed but relented when he pushed to drive Clint back to the tower. As soon as they reached the garage he was out of the car and out of the part of the lab that he had found Tony in as fast possible. He could deal with his own issues later. He took the elevator to his floor of the tower and stumbled out to find his room and collapse gratefully on the overly luxurious mattress that Stark had given him. Barton decided he would taken on the rest of the world after he had slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter :D I love ya! please leave your wonderful commentary!

Clint woke up slowly, which was an odd feeling for him. He rolled over and checked the clock and saw that he had only managed to sleep for a whopping 2 hours. Well, at least he could tell Pepper that he had gotten some sleep, he just wouldn't say for how long. With a sigh he got up and stretched before getting dressed and heading out into the main section of the common area for the group. He saw Banner passed out cold on the sofa and he walked past silently. He reached the kitchen and silently cursed when he saw the shock of bright red hair at the counter.

"You shouldn't be so attached to any of them Clint." Her voice was smooth and cool and grated against his nerves worse than any explosion.

"He doesn't deserve to be left behind." He looked at her, and watched as she grew tense at his words. He had been ordered to kill her when they met. He knew that would never happen. He wouldn't kill her now either, even though it would ease his temper.

"What does Fury think of this?"

"You don't already know? You live in his pocket Romanoff. I am handling Tony from here on out. No matter who gets reassigned to the Avengers Initiative." Clint shook his head and gave a small sigh. "I have to go talk to Fury and the Captain anyways. I am sure you will find some of your skills to be useful while I am in that meeting."

He stalked out of the kitchen and went straight to the elevator. He kept silent as he waited in the corner for the lift to stop at the first floor. He would walk there, get rid of some of the restless energy that had built up over the last few days. It was driving him crazy trying to think why Tony had done this to himself. Two days was the limit without showing his face elsewhere in the building. His computer would kick him out, or Pepper, or-now that he thought about it, Clint wasn't sure what brought the engineer out of his lab after two straight days.

There was something off here. Natasha had studied him for a long time before he was rejected from the initiative the first time. There was nothing in his record that said he would do something like this. There was too much work that he had to do and no one had the mental capacity to keep up with the work that he designed. Sure he was the classic description of narcissistic tendencies, but that wasn't what they had seen when push had come to shove.

There was more to this that Clint obviously didn't know. Someone that didn't know Tony would say that he had just found a new project and he wasn't ready to give up on it yet, and he dropped when he couldn't finish. Clint shook his head, there was no way it was a new project. Pepper would have shown up screaming and yelling about the fact that he needed to deal with the board meetings required for the new invention process. Which obviously hadn't happened.

He stepped around the busy people in the street without ever looking up. It wasn't difficult to weave through the bustling streets of New York without having to be any the wiser about who could see him. His thoughts continued to churn in his mind and his gut twisted with the thought that the friend he had made on the team could die because he had been forgotten.  
________________________________________

Fury stared out the window of his office at the New York Shield outpost. He wouldn't be caught unawares by anything happening with the Avenger team again; this was just too much. "I should have never put him on the team."

"There are days that I could agree with you, sir. But after Manhattan he was more than you thought him to be. He was more than willing to make that play to save everyone's life." The second voice gave Fury little pause. The Captain's opinion still wasn't worth much to Fury, even if he was a war hero and America's first   
superhero.

"I know that you think that Captain Rogers, but there is little evidence to support that he changed from the volatile thing that he was before, even if he decided to make the play that saved Manhattan." Fury turned and moved to his desk.

"I don't have enough time in the world to complete the paperwork that Tony Stark causes." He sat down heavily and stared pointedly at Cap.

"Well I still don't see why he did this particularly. It was stupid and reckless and it could have ended his life, from what little I have heard I have seen that there hasn't been any improvement to his health." Steve sat down in the chair opposite Fury's desk. "Why are we meeting today anyways?"

"Because I have been ordered to report in." Barton's voice came from the doorway. Steve snapped his head to look at the agent, who seemed paler than the last time that he had seen him.

"What do you have for us Agent Barton?" Fury cut in.

"It doesn't look good, sir. The team of doctors haven't figured out what thy can do to bring him back. Dr. Banner has created a vitamin compound to help bring his body back to stable chemical levels quicker. He's had one seizure so far, and they are pretty adamant that whoever wakes up from that coma isn't going to be Tony Stark as we know him." Clint's voice was hard. He stared at the wall instead of Fury or the Captain.

"My Lord! What could have made him do this to himself?" Steve almost shouted. He was honestly surprised that the brash man he had met on the helicarrier could ever do something like this.

"I still say that he needs to be put on suicide watch once he wakes up Barton."

"Does anything I say ever actually make it through your ears, sir? I was pretty clear that they don't think he will live." Fed up before the meeting could really start; Clint spun on his heel and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. there will be an OC soon. But I promise no Mary Sue crap. It's a bad guy. :D

Pepper sat there, staring at the different monitors that surrounded Tony. There was so little hope, and she couldn't even bear the thought that her best friend might not live. Tony was her inconsiderate boss that cared too much and had too much going on in his head all the time. He tried so hard to make everything work for everyone all of the time and to just have a little fun in life. He was a brilliant man that didn't deserve to die.

She watched in silence at the tiny rise and fall of Tony's chest. There were so many tubes and wires attached to him that it was a daunting sight. The arc reactor was still glowing merrily, like there was nothing wrong with the man that it was there to protect. It was a blue beacon of light in the middle of a sea of death and the vague attempt to cling to life.  
________________________________________

Tony felt the weird pull that brought him closer to the surface before everything seemed to swirl in front of him and he was sitting on the sofa in his living room again. With Stane looking at him with that crazed look; talking about what weapons he could have created if he only had the power to make them. Stane had paralyzed him, and then ripped out the thing that kept him alive. He had literally pulled the heart right out of his chest. The memory seemed to be cut through by this shrill shriek but he couldn't seem to move. Nothing was cooperating.

He cried out for anyone to hear him, he tried to keep awake; he felt like the arc reactor had been completely ripped away and it had put him into cardiac arrest. A sharp jerk and a flash of white shook him, and the edges of his memories blurred and he was getting pulled towards the blackness. He just let go, he wanted to get away from that feeling and he just let himself get pulled into the nothingness.

Another sharp jerk and Tony felt like he was flying. The blackness from before had disappeared, and he felt like he could just barely hear a steady beep in the distance. He tried to move closer to the noise but it slipped away from him every time he thought that he was close enough. He felt the blackness pulling back up around him, but it was softer this time, not the all-encompassing silence that had been there the first time.  
________________________________________

Pepper let out a small scream as Tony started to convulse one the bed. She saw him jerk in his sleep and had rushed to his side.  
"Tony!" He hadn't responded but the shaking had gotten worse. She thought that he was having another seizure but it was much worse. She tried to keep positive and she was whispering random facts about the company in his ear, nothing of great importance but something to stay focused and to hopefully keep Tony from slipping away when his body went completely rigid and the machines next to his bed started to shrill.

Doctors and nursing staff had come flooding into the room and deftly pushed her away from the bed and into the hallway. She wrapped her arms around herself and watched through teary eyes as the doctors got the crash cart set up and started to charge the defibrillator. The thought that Tony wouldn't make it scared her. The doctors were scrambling around his bed, she could see needles being pressed into the IV and the jerk of Tony's body as 5000 volts of electricity coursed through his body.

"Pepper!"

Pepper looked up to see Clint racing towards her from down the hallway.

"What happened?" His voice was filled with worry, though he tried to keep a calmer outward appearance.

She shook her head at him and pointed through the door. You could still hear the shrill of the heart rate monitor that had yet to show signs of life from Tony. He followed her finger and his breath caught in his chest.

"Oh no. This can't be happening." He voice shook and he wanted to shout at the world for this. He would figure out what had caused Tony to become like this and there would be hell to pay. He looked over and saw that Pepper seemed to be falling apart worse than he was. He wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders and pulled her to his chest letting her cry in the shelter of his embrace.

"He can't leave us. He just can't." Pepper's voice was tremulous, broken apart with the hitching of her breath as the sobs considered to shake her frame.

"We can hope, and we can pray for him Pep. We are here for him, and I hope that somehow he knows that too. Things can only get better from here." Clint's voice was soft and he kept his real thoughts to himself. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince with those words. 

The doctors had no positive things to say and it had only been a couple days, but he had this feeling that everything would work itself out.  
________________________________________

It's funny how one things that when things will work themselves out, it never works that way. Somewhere in the universe a dark chuckle filled the empty air at the measly hope held in the heart of the Avenger that wanted his teammate better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Life is crazy hectic and I hate college. Here is the next chap!  
> -Hunter!

Clint waited for weeks at Tony's bedside, hoping that something would change; he had switched from field duty to being a handler like Phil had been before the Loki incident. Clint wished that he was still around to talk to about this mess. There was so much going wrong and Clint wasn't sure how to make it right.

Tasha hasn't talked to him since he told her off in the kitchen the morning that Pepper forced him home to sleep and shower. She still didn't think that his fierce protection of Tony was a good thing, and that having emotions for a teammate, even those of camaraderie were bad. She stayed tucked in Fury's pocket.

Steve, Clint didn't know what to think about the Captain. Some days he was all cool and collected that everything would turn out to be okay, and other days he was quiet and broody without the engineer there to fight with. The argument that Bruce had talked about from the heli-carrier was apparently more than what it seemed. Though Clint still didn't know what made it such a big deal. Everyone fights all the time on this team. What could have been said that would make the Cap act so weird?

Thor had returned to Asgard some time ago and Clint never really paid attention to the demigod anyways. He was loud and cumbersome and more than an idiot that Clint ever felt like dealing with. He had forgiven the man for not noticing Tony, at the very least he could say that he wasn't aware what the noise was, let alone what should have been done about it.

Bruce had figured out the vitamin serum, for lack of a better phrase, that had stabilized the rest of Tony's vitals. And Clint felt that the Hulk might have been part of the problem, though he could have sworn that Bruce had better control than that. It was the past now, and Bruce was doing everything that he could to help the medical staff figure out a way to bring Tony back to the land of the living. It wasn't much but Clint hoped that they could discover something soon. He sorely missed the banter from the caustic engineer.

He thumbed through the stack of files in his lap and laughed quietly. He had always rolled his eyes about the amount of paperwork that Fury always said Tony caused, and now that he was in charge of it he could only see the truth behind that statement. Clint let his eyes wander to the pale man in the bed. Tony's skin had gotten sallow and a little soft with its lack of sun exposure, and his muscles had started to waste away, not much but enough that when he recovered it was going to e a hard fight with the man about doing PT to get better the right way.

A beep sounded from his phone, he slipped the paperwork from his lap onto the arm of the chair and dug around to find his phone. He rifled through the stack of things next to the chair he was in and he couldn't find it. The phone beeped again and he thought he heard it coming from over by Tony. He stood and went to the bed and moved the blanket, but his phone wasn't there either. After another several minutes of searching he brandished the phone with a flourish, pulling it from the pillow case on the cot that he had crashed in the night before, when the nurses had let him crash in the room instead of making him leave.

You can head out. I am on my way - Pepper

How close are you? I don't like leaving him without knowing you're here - Hawk

I promise only 5 minutes away - Pepper

Can I wait those 5 til you get here? - Hawk

You need sleep. Go get some. - Pepper

But you're not here yet. - Hawk

I didn't ask you a question. - Pepper

You're not my boss. - Hawk

Thank you. - Pepper

That wasn't a compliment. - Hawk

And my statement still stands. - Pepper

Fine. You're only 5 out? - Hawk

Promise. - Pepper

Alright. I will be out by the time you get here. - Hawk

That better mean home and not on that awful cot - Pepper

But Pepper! - Hawk

Go to the tower and get real sleep. - Pepper

But - Hawk

But - Hawk

Pepper? - Hawk

Fine - Hawk

Good Boy. - Pepper

Clint rolled his eyes and put together the paperwork that he had brought with him from the office. Fury had been nice enough not to force him to take Phil's old office. He took one last glance at Tony before dimming the light and heading out, back towards the tower and his bed, that somehow didn't feel right to sleep in with  
the owner of the house out of commission.

________________________________________

Pepper let out a short scream as Happy slammed on the breaks to the limo.

"What happened?" She shouted.

Happy let down the partition and she could see the torn up street in front of her. It looked like something had crash landed on the road, and the asphalt was all torn to pieces, and there was a total stand still of every car around her.

"We have to get to Tony! Clint just left, he is by himself!" Pepper shouted, car horns were blaring and alarm sirens could be heard closing in on their street. Pepper let out a brief prayer that Clint was okay, and had heard about the incident and went back to the hospital.

________________________________________

As soon as Clint had made it the fifteen minute walk back to the Tower he passed out in his bed, dead to the world. He hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep since the incident in Manhattan. It seemed that total exhaustion had finally won out against his mind and he fell in a boneless heap on his mattress, in the deepest sleep that he had felt in ages. He never heard his phone going off with Pepper's ringtone or the alert through the tower for the Avengers to assemble.

________________________________________

Brown eyes opened slowly and their owner hissed at the light that filled the room. His eyes slammed shut and he struggle a bit against all of the things attached to him. He felt like death warmed over. How long had he been iout? He looked around his hospital room and his heart hardened at the sight of an empty pristine room. He sat up then, and started to pull the tubing off of his body. He made sure to pull everything but the heart monitor pads because he knew those would send a crash cart team into his room and he wanted that to be the last of his worries.

He turned slowly and got out of the bed, moving towards the monitor so that it would not disconnect and had to catch himself and fall backwards on the mattress. Seriously, how long had he been out for? He huffed a few breaths and then sat up again. He reached for the medical chart that was placed at the end of his bed.  
With the chart in hand he moved back towards the head of the bed and flipped it open. The date caught him first. A month. He had been gone for a month and there was no one here. No one cared. He thought he could remember glimpses of voices but they must have been his doctors since it was obvious that his team mates had no regards for his life. His hands shook with small tremors and he glared at them as the clipboard slipped from between his fingers.

He couldn't stay here, not with everyone around that obviously didn't give a shit about his life. He gathered the will to move slowly because he figured that he wouldn't be going anywhere quickly. And then he hit the nurse button. He waited and when he saw the woman he glared and then tried to speak.

"I need to leave." It came out more like "I-e-oo-e" His voice was rusty with disuse and he glared even harder at the nurse that had looked at him with this look of wonder and horror all at once.

Tony angrily shook his head and then searched the bedside table for a pen. It took him a minute to get his hand to wrap around the pen properly. I need to leave. His letters were shaky but they were still the words that needed to be stated.

"But sir you just came out of a coma. You are in no condition to be going anywhere. It's a miracle that you pulled through with this much brain function. There is no way that we can let you out of the hospital without running tests first to make sure there was no lasting damage." She looked at him with these big eyes and he glared a little bit stronger in her direction.

_I wasn't asking you if I may. I was stating a must. Bring me the AMA forms._

"Sir, I can't do that. I can't let you leave right after you come from a coma. Let me page your doctor and we can start the tests to check on your brain functionality and see what he says from there." The nurse glanced at him and then walked out of the room. Tony found a small pile of clothes by the door, it was his favorite t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans, folded neatly on the dresser by the door. It took him a good few minutes to get his clothes on and the hospital gown off and he wondered what kind of hospital this was if no one was back yet. He turned into the hallway and kept his head down as he leaned against the wall to assist his pained walking.

He figured that the nurses would stop someone who just looked tired and a little drunk walking through the hallways. It was at least still during visiting hours so he could use that to his advantage. He couldn't quite keep track of how long it had taken him to do anything, he was still disoriented but he refused to just stop and give in to the hospital's wishes. It wasn't what he felt like doing so he wasn't going to do it. He made it to the little waiting room that was at the junction of the hallways by the elevator and sat for a few moments, hoping to gain his breath before he continued his escape.

He gathered what little strength he had and moved on towards his escape of the hospital. He took the elevator down to the first floor and shuffled out the front door, the security guards didn't even blink in his direction as he passed their station. He found an ATM not to far down the street and used his usual genius to use the number pad to hack the ATM and get a couple hundred in loose cash from one of his accounts and slipped away through the crowd hailing a cab and heading for the airport, hoping that he could make it out to Malibu before anyone really got the chance to figure out that something was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have another chapter! I am trying to get AO3 caught up to present in this story, which sadly there is only like maybe one more chapter until that happens. I am trying to get my muse working again for this story. Finals are upon but I shall emerge victorious and hopefully full of the muse once more!  
> -Hunter!

_It shouldn't have been this easy to get away_ , Tony thinks as he sits on the bus heading toward California. He had his arc reactor taped over so that people couldn't see the light; he figured that keeping his identity as close to his chest as he could manage would be best. They had all left him. He woke up in a hospital by himself, after they had forgotten him to die on the floor in his lab. Tony sank into himself, pulling the fabric of his jacket tighter around him. He was exhausted from his escape from the hospital and he suddenly felt glad that he had the time to sleep on the bus out of town.

________________________________________

Clint woke up to someone's fist banging on his door.

"Agent Barton, sir! There is an attack on the city!" The voice broke through Clint's conscious and he was up and alert in a matter of seconds. He raced to the door and  
pulled it open and had to move to dodge the fist about to beat the door again. He growled at the random Shield agent in front of his door.

"Why am I just being informed of this now?" He growled. City under attack or not he was not a nice person when first awoken.

"We didn't find you at the hospital and Miss Potts is unreachable, sir."

"What do you mean she is unreachable? She should be at the hospital."

"No sir, we believe the attack started just before she got there, we can't locate a Mr. Happy either."

"Then who is with Stark?"

"That's the thing sir—"

"What?"

"Stark is missing."

With a growl Clint shoved past the agent in his doorway and went racing down to Tony's lab. He needed to get his gear before he went hunting for the missing billionaire. Clint prayed that Tony had been taken and hadn't woken up. The thing he wanted most was to make sure that Tony didn't wake up alone.

________________________________________

Captain Steve Rogers was having a very, very bad day. A new super villain had attacked the city of Manhattan and it was bound and determined to destroy everything in sight. Hawkeye had been nowhere to be found and Iron Man was still in a coma. So with two of their best long distance fighters out of the game they were having a rough go.

It was massive, whatever the hell it was, he thought. OH SHIT! It also flew; Steve discovered as he dodged as giant claws swept too close for comfort.

"Thor please tell me you have something on what this thing is." Steve barked into the communicator.

"I'm sorry Captain. I have never encountered a beast such as this." The god of thunder could be seen barely attempting to strike the beast with lightening.  
Steve jumped over more cars that had been partially crushed than he cared to think about to get closer to the team. He needed eyes above but their main man for that job wasn't there.

"Widow! I need a visual from above, is there any weakness?" He was trying to figure out this beast.

"Of course Captain" Her voice came through smooth and almost like this inky black to his ears. He didn't like the sound but there wasn't much he could do with her at the moment, he still wasn't sure what was going on between the Widow and Hawkeye. The two had been dysfunctional since Tony had slipped into the coma.

"SMASH" Steve looked up in time to see the Hulk landing on top of the giant creature and tackling it to the ground.

I sure hope that he can take care of that thing. Steve thought as he turned away from the monster to try and get everyone away from the epicenter of damage.

________________________________________

Clint had gone running out of the building as soon as he could get past the Shield agent in his door. He sprinted all the way to the hospital, praying that he found anything to lead to where the billionaire had gone.

Out of breath he reached the hospital and the staff looked at him like he was out of his mind. They had started to like him while he stayed with Tony, he was quiet and he stayed out of the way whenever they had work that they need to finish. He found the head doctor for Tony's ward quickly.

"Please tell me you know where Stark is." Clint barked at the doctor.

The man in the white coat blinked at Clint and then shook his head. Clint let out a shout and punched the nearest wall, putting a serious dent in the plaster. He spun on his heel and left at a run back towards the elevator of the hospital.

"Please, please be okay Tony. Please don't be taken by someone." Clint whispered as he ran out into the street. He spun in circles once he hit the sidewalk trying to find the elusive billionaire.

Clint was so wrapped up in his worry that he didn't even see the smoke billowing from not far away in the city, or hear the explosions. He continued to look around to find the face of Tony. When he was unsuccessful he began to run back to the tower and find Pepper as soon as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE!!!! I love you guys and I have tried so hard to stay on top of this but school has been crazy awful and my muse just dies sometimes. Here is the next installment, please please comment and tell me what you think. Also, please feel free to yell at me for glaring errors, I know they exist and I try to catch them but I don't always manage. 
> 
> Anyways. This chapter was brought to you by "Let Her Go" by Passenger, well really the entire "All the Little Lights" album but that song is my favorite. 
> 
> Love  
> Hunter!

Three days. It had taken three days to get to Malibu. Tony was sure that he was ready to shoot himself in the head by the time that the bus made it to where he needed to go. He wanted as far away from his team as he could manage as fast as he could manage, but he felt he could deal with as secretly as possible too.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clint had been looking for three days for Tony, and he had heard absolutely nothing. He had scoured through every resource from Shield that he could get his hands on and nothing had found the missing billionaire. 

“Barton!” Clint turned at the sound of Fury’s voice.

“Yes Director?” Clint bit out, turning to face the one-eyed man.

“What have you been doing with our research technology? Why do I have even more paperwork to fill out that has Stark’s name plastered all over it?”

“He’s missing, sir.” Clint said in a low voice, staring past the director’s shoulder. “I want to make sure that he’s safe, or at least not taken by an enemy.”

“I thought I said that I didn’t want extra paperwork because of that suicide case. I am failing to see where my point hasn’t been proven about him Barton.”

“With all due respect Director, shut the fuck up.” Clint looked at Fury in the eye. “An Avenger is missing, after being in a coma. Does that not seem like something we should be worried about?” Clint moved past Fury and clipped him in the shoulder on the way past. “If you’ll excuse me.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Pepper sat in Tony’s office at Stark Industries and hoped that he friend was okay. Three days seemed like such a short time normally, but when she didn’t know if he was alright it felt like a lifetime. She knew that wherever he was he had access to JARVIS; the AI would answer basic questions and do things if you needed him to but he would say nothing of Tony, past or present.

She felt that she should be even more worried about Clint. She had the feeling that Tony would do everything he could possibly manage to keep his whereabouts hidden from Shield. She checked the status reports of all of the residences that she knew of and all of them reported that no one was living there. It wouldn’t do any good to give Clint a lead that would have him travel to random places around the globe if she could look at the data and see that no one was there. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tony walked in the front doors of his Malibu home and let out a small sigh of relief. He hurt. A lot. 

“Jarvis. I need you to pull up all the systems that everyone has access to and make sure that they can still live comfortably in the tower.” Tony felt tired, and he was going to crash as soon as he made it to his bedroom but he had to make sure that he was still a proper host. He gave a harsh laugh at the turn of his thoughts and moved slowly to the stairs.

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” The British-toned AI responded.

“Also, would you check to see what vitamins they had me on so that I can save myself from the repeat performance?”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.”

“Thank you. I am going to sleep. Wake me up in five hours. Don’t let anyone into the house or the systems. I’m sure Miss Potts has been looking but I hope you have left all information anonymous.”

"You did ask me to leave you out of the system, Mr. Stark." The dry sounding AI replied.

Tony simply huffed and moved to his bedroom. He didn't have the energy to deal with anything else. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Clint pulled another stack of paperwork across the desk. Now he understood how Coulson felt about all of the clutter and difficulties the Avengers had caused him when he was alive. It was maddening with all of the different forms and references and search papers that he had to fill out in his hunt for Tony. He was constantly checking his phone for any messages from the genius or if Pepper had managed find anything. It had become maddening how little there was to find.

Have you found anything - Hawk

Why are you asking me again? - Pepper

I need something - Hawk

Keep looking. I haven't found anything yet either. - Pepper

I am half tempted to just call him - Hawk

So do it! - Pepper

Clint looked down at the last message from Pepper in his hands and thought about it. 

"It's not like it can hurt anything."

"What won't hurt anything?" Bruce's voice cut through the silence in Clint's office.

"What are you doing here Banner?" He certainly didn't feel like dealing with the other genius on the Avenger team today.

"I just wanted to see if you had heard anything. I was hoping that we at least had word that Tony was okay." 

"What does it matter to you?" Clint snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask. I will leave you be." The older man turned to leave and Clint sighed.

"Banner wait." Clint put his phone down on the desk. "This whole thing is a cluster fuck, and while Pepper is still mad at you, you still are looking out for a teammate and I can't fault you for that." 

The scientist let out a sigh of relief and moved to sit down in front of Barton's desk. 

"Has there been anything from Tony? It seems impossible for him to just go completely off the grid."

"I know, which makes me think that he didn't go missing willingly. It's only been three days, but the chances of survival are never good outside of the first 24 hours in any instance." Clint's pen scratched against the paper in the tense silence that followed his statement. He put another form into his completed stack and pulled down another folder to start the process of reading and signing all over again. 

"We'll--you'll get him back Barton. I have every faith in you." Bruce gave a small smile as he spoke. Hoping that ev

"Do you think there will be any medical harm caused to him by leaving the hospital so soon?" Clint wanted to have hope about this but at the moment there wasn't much he could do to stay positive. 

"If he gets dehydrated or malnourished again it will severely decrease his chances of being healthy ever again. His system took quite a shock. Granted my field is more in physics and gamma radiation but that I can say with a decent amount of certainty."

"That was what I was afraid of."

"That doesn't mean that his body won't end up being just fine. We need to find him first. If there is anything that you need me to do please just let me know Barton." Bruce stood and gave a small nod. "Tell Pepper that I am truly sorry and I will do anything I can to help." 

Clint gave a weary nod and watched him walk out of the door. He picked his phone up off of the desk and pulled up Tony's number and hit the little green button.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh. More stuff. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update. I am trying to get better. I actually have time now that it's summer break. Classes kinda threw me for a loop right at the end. 19 credit hours does not a happy student make. 
> 
> Anyway. I love you guys. You're all awesome that you are still here reading my story. Thanks ever so much to AntMan for helping me out to finish this chapter.

"You have reached the voice mail box of 'Tony Stark' please leave a message after the tone."

"Uh. Tony, it's Barton. Just calling to see if you had your phone and were able to contact someone. Please call. Please don't be dead." Clint hung up the phone and dropped it on his desk with a sigh. "How did you do this and look after all of us Phil? How could you stand it?" He whispered to himself.

He pulled more paperwork across his desk and opened another pen. Clint was pretty sure that he had gone through an entire box of black pens his first day doing paper work as a handler, and he only had one person that he was responsible for. 

\---------

Natasha walked through the halls on the helicarrier heading to Director Fury's office. 

"Romanoff please tell me that you have news that I want to hear." 

"Well I guess that depends on what type of news now doesn't it." She answered coolly.

"Report." Fury's one eye glared at her from across the room. 

"Stark hasn't been found. Barton has decided to remain a desk agent. He said he is keeping up with his field regulations but he refuses to take missions or work in the field directly. His priority is finding Stark."

"Why is everyone so damned crazy about finding Stark? The last time he went missing he built a metal suit to blast his way out. And he has suicidal tendencies, we can't rely on him for things like the Avengers initiative anymore." Fury slammed his fist onto his desk and sent more forms flying. 

"I wouldn't know, sir. it seems that Barton has gone soft working with the Avengers team."

"I told The Council that the team deserved a break after the clusterfuck that was New York but I didn't expect to lose two members of the initiative because of this mess. Tell the Captain that I need to have a word with him."

"Yes, sir." The red head turned to leave the office and find the brawny Captain of the Avengers.

\----------

 

"You have to be somewhere. You can't just disappear." Clint muttered as he stared at the papers on his desk. 

"And you can't kill yourself looking for him." Clint's head shot up at the voice in the doorway.

"Captain. I didn't think I would see you any time soon. I thought Fury had you doing missions?"

"I'm on leave for two days. is there anything I can do?" The blond man walked farther into the office and sent a hopeful look at the other man.

"I can't think of anything. Pepper said Jarvis hasn't shown any changes at the Stark properties. SHIELD hasn't picked up anything on their resources either."

"Clint, it doesn't matter that technology doesn't work. Have you done any footwork?" Steve asked. He still wasn't used to all of the this techno-y stuff. If a person was lost you went looking for them.

"No. You might just be a genius though Cap." Clint smiled at the blond man and moved out from behind his desk.

"I'm glad you think so, but I declare that you are going to get a good night's sleep and a good sparring match out of me first."

"We need him to be our priority Captain." Clint's voiced turned sharp.

"You're no good to Stark if you can't defend him or yourself if you're in trouble." Steve replied. He stared at the archer until he stopped trying to glare back.

"Fine. I'll sleep, and maybe spar. Only you and Bruce will I even consider sparring though."

"Deal." The Captain clapped Clint on the shoulder and steered him out of the door.

\-------------

Tony Stark sat at the edge of the pool on his Malibu property, watching the sunset in peaceful solitude.

"Sir, you have a voicemail from Agent Barton. Shall I play it for you?"

"No Jarvis. I don't need to waste any more time on them."

"As you wish, sir." The AI responded, and slyly saved the voicemail recording to a hidden file from his creator.

\--------

Pepper walked into the tower and sighed as she looked around, Jarvis was keeping everything in perfect running order even though no one in the house was truly authorized to use him.

"Jarvis, has there been anything on Tony? I am really starting to worry."

"No ma'am. There hasn't been a change in any of the reading you asked to check."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys I am so sorry it has taken this long. Feel free to be mad at me. I have the outlines of the next four chapters and I am going to be really busy this semester but I will try my hardest to be more consistent in posting to the story. I feel so bad it's been so long since I posted. But here is the next chapter. I love you guys so much!
> 
> -Hunter!
> 
> ps. I added more to the chapter because I started to write the next chapter, and discovered that the timeline didn't work so you guys get more to this chapter. I hope you see this and read it before you get to the next one :D

Clint groaned as he rolled onto his back and blinked at the ceiling. Even on this harder missions he had not felt as drained as he did right now. He was doing everything he could to find Tony.

"Jarvis?" He asked blearily. "Is my phone on the charger?"

"Yes Master Barton." The AI's dry voice responded room to grab his cell. He blinked as he entered the pass code and pulled up Tony's number.

"Remind me why I feel the need to call him?" He muttered to himself while punching the little green button a little harder than necessary.

\------------------------

Brown eyes glittered dangerously at the name on his phone.

"I don't want anything to do with these assholes!" He snapped. He grabbed the phone and chucked it across the lab.

\------------------------

Clint sighed and put the phone back on the dresser at the same time he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

"You ready to get some real exercise?" Steve stood in the doorway with a large grin on his face.

"It's unnatural for you to be awake so early and so happy." Clint grumbled at the blond man.

"Come on. Get changed and let's go for a run." Steve replied and walked back out of the doorframe.

Clint grumbled and moaned as he got dressed. He shuffled through the tower's hallways to the elevator, glaring as he passed by the door to Natasha's room. He shook his head and kept moving.

"Sir. Miss Potts is attempting to call your cellular device." The British toned AI cut through Clint's thoughts.

"Thanks." He pulled his phone out and hit the answer key. "Hello Pepper."

"Please tell me you have slept and eaten food." Pepper's voice came over the line.

"The good captain is making me eat food today and do a full training session."

"Good. Don't make me come yell at you."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. Bye." CLICK. The phone disconnected and Clint felt the grin spreading on his face. He looked up as he reached the elevator and saw Steve waiting.

"Let's go Captain."

\-------------------

Tony sent off another set of emails from a false account as an employee at Stark Industries to the R & D department. Hopefully the idiots that worked there would get the idea and come up with something useful.

"Jarvis, will you pull up the most recent suit specs?" He grinned as the holographic blue prints pulled up in front of him. Ideas flit through his mind almost faster than he could process.

"This will show them if they ever try to pull that shit on me again." Tony muttered.

\--------------------

Clint panted as they made it back to the tower.

"You are nothing but torture aren't you." The archer panted as Steve came to as stop beside him.

"Oh stop whining." Steve grinned maliciously. "We still more to go."

Clint groaned and moved into the building. Stretching out tired limbs as he made his way to the recreational room that Tony made. It was quite literally the avenger haven of exercise. When he walked in he saw Bruce sitting in the corner and smiled at the quiet scientist.

"Hey Bruce!" The archer smiled. He had to admit that he was still a little annoyed at the other avengers but Bruce had been trying to help him where he could and it seemed that the good Captain was coming around. 

"Hey Clint. Hey Steve. Have a good run?" Bruce replied. 

"This man is determined to kill me." Clint joked.

"I am not!" Steve snapped.

"Relax Cap. It was a joke." Clint grinned at him. "So are we sparring or...?"

Steve smiled. "Of course we are going to spar? What do you take me for?" He moved off to the side of the padded mat set up in the middle of the gym floor and pulled his hoodie off. 

"So how are we doing this? Am I sparring you and Bruce? You, then Bruce?" Clint asked.

"No. I'm not sparring. You're a little too squishy for the Other Guy to feel comfortable sparring you. So you and I will be doing something else once Steve is done wiping the floor with you." Clint grunts and glares at Bruce with that.

"I will have to just prove you wrong then." Clint walked to the mat and took off his shoes before stepping into the 'ring'.

The two men grinned at each other as they circled around, looking for weak spots in defenses. Steve threw the first punch, aiming a sharp jab straight at Clint's face. He ducked underneath the fist and grabbed Steve's wrist using the momentum to try and toss the much larger man over his shoulder. 

The thud as his back hit the ground made him realize that he had been completely unsuccessful.

"What did you just do to me?" He huffed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Figure it out Barton." Steve replied with a grin as he helped the archer back to his feet. 

"Whatever. Let's go again. I need to burn energy." Clint stood and started to circle around the bigger man again. Looking for anything that he could use to his advantage in the fight. "Why are you so freakishly put together? Seriously. I hate the serum." 

Steve let out a huff of laughter as he watched the archer move.

"You're just jealous and you know it."

"It's hard to be a good agent when you can't hide because you're the size of house. Seriously Rogers. You're ridiculous." Clint responded. "At least not for the missions that I normally take--took." Clint took that moment to slide a leg out and attempt to leg sweep Steve. The super soldier jumped over the offending leg and threw a kick of his own at the base of Clint's thigh, effectively ruining the current use of that leg. 

"I hate you so much right now Steve." 

 

"It's okay. You'll survive. I promised Bruce that I wouldn't maim you too badly." Steve smirked and Clint glared. He looked harder for a spot that he could use to get through Steve’s defenses.

\------------

"Romanov I want them on this. I don't care whether they are still hung up on Stark. They need to be on this mission." Fury turned to the redhead. Looking at her with his one good eye. "Bring them to me now."

"Of course." She turned and left the office to find Barton and Rogers.

\-------------

"I give!" Clint's voice was winded and tired as he stared up from the floor once again. "I can only take being thrown into the floor so many times Rogers."

"Well. Now I get to hand you over to Bruce. Don't fall asleep. He doesn't like that. I should know." Steve grinned and Clint merely groaned in response and let his head thunk onto the mat.

"What are you planning to do to me Bruce?" Clint whined looking at the quiet man in the corner.

"I lived in South Asia. Take a guess as to what pastime I picked up to help control the Other Guy." He responded wryly. He was slowly becoming more comfortable with the other members of the team.

"Please, please tell me it's not yoga."

"Alright. I won't tell you."

\---------------

Natasha cornered Steve in the kitchen as he was drinking a glass of water.

"Fury wants you and Barton in his office yesterday."

Steve glanced at her and rolled his eyes. "Fury wants a lot of things. But I don't actually work for Shield." He turned to place the glass in the sink and stopped as Natasha grabbed his wrist.

"I wasn't asking you Rogers. Fury wants you and Barton in his office and it isn't an option." She glared at him waiting for him to back down. He waited patiently until she looked away.

"Fine. Tomorrow morning the two of us will be in Fury's office."

"No. You have an hour." She spun on her heel and disappeared down the hallway before Steve could say anything else. With a put upon sigh he put the glass in the sink and headed back to the gym to find Clint and tell him the ever so wonderful news.

\------------

Bruce sat calmly and at peace as he walked Clint through different yoga poses. There really was something to be said about things that worked out all of the kinks in your body one muscular group at a time. 

He glanced up as he heard the door open and saw an angry Captain Rogers moved into the gym.

"Barton. We have been commanded to meet Fury at his office in an hour." He grunted.

The archer growled and broke from the pose that he had been holding, feeling lighter in his own skin than he had in ages.

"That's some freaky magic Dr. Banner. And I thought I told him that I was strictly deskwork now until To-Stark has been located." Clint glared at the super soldier. 

"Don't look at me. Widow popped up in the kitchen, told me we had no other option and then disappeared again." The blond replied shrugging his large shoulders. 

Clint rolled his eyes. "One of these days I should just shoot the man." He moved from his spot on the floor and started to walk out the door. “Ready to go Cap? I’m sure we won’t like whatever it is.”

\-------------------------

Clint stood in the office in a rage.  
“I told you Fury that I wasn’t going to be doing any mission. I am a handler assigned specifically to Tony Stark.” He seethed.  
Fury looked back at him keeping his face carefully blank.  
“I didn’t ask if you wanted this mission Barton. I am telling you that you will be handling the Captain while he takes this mission. You don’t have a choice.” Fury responded. “We think we found a base of small-time villains that are working with whatever keeps sending those giant creature things at us. Captain America, here, will be doing the recon for it and you will be his handler to make sure that everything goes smoothly.”  
Steve shifted from foot to foot. “We have other priorities to our team right now, Director. We can’t leave a man behind.”  
Fury turned to look out the window of his office; ignoring the two men. “Your jet is ready to take you on the flight deck. I’m not asking you gentlemen. I will see you when you return from your mission. It should take you only a week, two tops.” Fury grunted.  
Clint and Steve shared an angry glance and then turned to leave the office.  
“As you wish.” Clint muttered sarcastically as he walked out of the doorway. 

\---------------------------

When Clint reached the flight deck he pulled out his phone and pulled up Pepper’s number. Muttering angrily he hit the green button.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey. Steve and I are forced into a mission. We are going to be gone one to two weeks. I think releasing that he is missing might be in our best interest. It will force the hand of anyone that has him, or himself if he is hiding somewhere. At least I hope it will.”  
“Clint…Fury’s making you take a mission? What’s going on?”  
“We don’t know yet. We have to go do recon on some small-time bad guys according to Fury. It should just be small time super villains.”  
A heavy sigh came through the line.  
“You’ll be safe right? As safe as you can be? I’m not doing this two more times.”  
“We’ll do what we can Pepper, as soon as we know that it’s safe we will let you know how we are doing. Make the press release.” Clint responded quietly. “Be safe Pepper.”  
“You too.” The little beep that announced the end of the call went off in Clint’s ear and he put away his phone. He looked over to the Captain and shrugged.

“I hate my job sometimes.”  
Steve grimaced in response. “Only sometimes?”

\---------------------------------

“Breaking News! There is a press release being hosted by one miss Pepper Potts now from Stark Tower!” Radios across the city blasted at full volume, filling the silence with the news.  
“I called the different news agencies here today to announce the disappearance of SI CEO Tony Stark. He has been missing for a total of 17 days. We are asking for any information if someone has seen him or knows if he is being held somewhere against his will. There will be a cash reward for whomever returns him to SI. Thank you for your time.”  
The red head backed away from the podium and did her best at keeping the tears away while she was in front of the cameras.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get these out. This chapter is longer though, so hopefully it can tide you guys over for a little bit longer. Um..... if you haven't checked back in a while there is actually another couple of paragraphs added to the last chapter to make the timeline work.  
> I'm really sorry I have been gone. I am working every chance I get between my 18 class hours worth of homework to get more out for you guys. Please leave comments! I love hearing from y'all!
> 
> -Hunter!

Clint moved onto the flight deck and stared at the quinjet waiting for them on the runway.

"Where are we even going Hawkeye?" Rogers asked; slipping into his 'Captain' persona at the prospect of a mission.

Clint flipped open the folder that had been shoved at him by a passing agent. "It looks like.....Egypt?" 

"What could possibly be there for them to need in Egypt?" Rogers asked. 

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Read over your copy of the case file and I will read mine. We will set up contact points as soon as we hit the ground, and from here on out you are Anthony Evans. You will report to me every five hours with a single buzz on the communicator. If you find information that needs to be handed over to me immediately buzz twice. If anything else happens, I am sure that you are familiar with several forms of SOS, I expect you to use them." Clint moved onto the quinjet as he kept talking and sat down. 

"Fly us out when you're ready agent." Clint snapped, not even bothering to check who the pilot was. "Are there any questions about this mission so far?" 

Steve looked at Barton with only slightly veiled awe. "Not at the moment, sir."

Clint nodded. "Good. Read your mission brief and ask me any questions before we get there. As soon as we hit the ground it's go time. I am no longer Hawkeye; it's too public a name. Refer to me as Phil."

Steve looked up at Clint startled. "Really?"

"I didn't stutter. Read the case brief, we can't afford anything going wrong on this mission." Clint replied. He looked down at his file and began to flip through the pages. Why these small timers thought it was good to build a base in Egypt Clint was unsure but they weren't going to get away with anything if they could help it.

\-----------------------------------

Pepper sat at her desk in Start Industries and grumbled as her phone began to ring again. It seems that everyone and their brother wants to know what she is going to do with the company since they all assume that Tony is dead and she wants to throw the phone out of the window in the tower. 

“Where the hell are you, Tony?”

“Pepper?” Happy’s voice was quiet and she looked up in confusion.

“What’s wrong Happy? You don’t look good.” She asked. 

Happy sighed. “We got a call claiming to be Tony. Says he’s fine and wants to live the life of a peasant, left alone to die.”

Pepper’s face morphed into one of shock. “Did they analyze it if it came back sounding like Tony?” 

“It came back positive as him. Do you want me to do anything more with it?” Happy replied. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “We can have the analysts see if they can trace it but I don’t want to do anything unless you give the go ahead.”

“Go ahead and have them trace anything they can about the phone call. But whatever you do, don’t let Shield get wind of this. Clint needs more than a phone call, honestly, we all do.” The red head spoke softly. She wanted to be hopeful that it was him and not a computer that was just programmed to sound like him, but she knew that most of the enemies that tended to come after Tony had IQs higher than the average bear.

\-------------------------------------

1 Month Later, July 11

Clint sat at his desk in the little hut that they had been using as their base. He glanced at the Stark Phone sitting innocuously on the corner, taunting him with the need to call Tony’s phone. 

He jumped as it buzzed to life, Pepper’s name and face popping up on the screen. 

“What’s up Pepper?”

“I just got the message from Steve and you that it was safe to call you and check in.” The red head’s voice came over the line. 

“Yeah, I just wasn't expecting a call from you almost immediately after you got the message.” Clint replied. He fidgeted with his hands as he held the phone against his shoulder, twirling a pen idly through his fingers. “Has there been any word on Tony?”

“No. I—there hasn't been anything.” She paused. “Are you still leaving him voice-mails?”

Clint hung his head and nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him. “Yeah. I still call daily, even though it seems like a very slim chance now, I can’t help but think that he might answer.”

“I know how you feel, but you shouldn't get too attached to this, before long we’re going to hear about someone wanting him declared dead. It’s been almost two months and the board of the company is getting restless without Tony to yell at or a clear sign that he is gone so that they can try and turn it back into the weapons empire that it once was.” Pepper sighed. 

“You can’t let them Pepper. Even if we never find him, don’t let them take back the company like that. I’m sure his will has safe guards against it but make sure that they don’t do that.” Clint barked, jerking upright in his chair.

“I’ll do my best. Look, I have to go. Please make sure that you keep Steve and yourself safe over there. We don’t need to lose another two men.” 

“I will do my best Pepper.” Clint sighed and hung up the phone.

\--------------------

Steve walked into the hut just as Clint placed the cell phone back on his desk.

“Who called? Do we have more to do today?” Steve asked, walking to sit in the chair across from Clint.

“No. Pepper called; there’s still no word. They want to have him declared dead. Since his assets are worth more than his life to those people.” Clint growled. 

“Hey!” Steve snapped, staring at him. “Just because we are honest men that do good work doesn't mean that every man on that board is. They started out in the weapon industry making war machines. The hunger for power never leaves men like that, no matter how much we hope it does.”

“You sound like that’s from experience there Steve.” Clint grinned. “And since when have I ever been an honest man?”

A pager rattling against a hard surface startled two men. Clint looked at his hip and saw a flashing alert. He snapped this stupid thing off his belt and read the message.

“Apparently our job is going to make a liar out of me Steve. There seems to be two of them meeting now and they want you close to intercept the message if need be.” Clint sighed, looking plaintively at the other man. “Go get ‘em Anthony.”

Steve walked up slowly behind the building, flattening his back against the wall in the attempt to make his hulking frame less conspicuous. They really did pick the worst person on their team to run these missions. He glanced around the corner as he reached it and saw the two men that he was supposed to be tailing. 

“We have to get a beer tomorrow man. I am tired of sitting around and waiting for the card game to start.” 

Steve paused, _seriously? Another poker game? They play as much poker as we did during the war._ He thought to himself. 

He followed the men around as they continued walking through the crowded streets and tried to look as much like an American tourist who knew nothing as he walked behind them. 

If only he had figured out the clues a little faster.

\---------------------------------------

August 2

“Clint! They found out where we are! You have to get out now!”

“Clint!”

“Barton!”

Steve watched with growing horror as he saw a building go up in flames in the distance. 

“Barton answer me!” The line crackled in Steve’s ear and he took off at a run towards the flames. “Please don’t be dead Barton. How could this have gone so wrong?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So here is chapter 12. Be prepared that 13 will be angsty. I swear nothing overly bad is going to happen to any of the characters, well.....physically. I love you guys. I will have 13 up within the next week? I hope? Fall break is next weekend so I should be able to write more then. 
> 
> -Hunter!

Clint groaned as he came to on the ground, at least, he thought he was on the ground. Everything was ringing in his ears and he couldn’t see anything. He could feel heat upon his skin, and a few scrapes here and there but not much else. 

He thought he heard some shouting and rolled as best he could to be facing down and less noticeable among the wreckage.

“Clint! Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead.” Steve’s voice was weird and he couldn’t get his lips to work. 

\---------

August 4 – Two Days Later

Fury paced on the flight deck as he watched the quinjet land and the medical team rushing to meet it. He glared as he saw Captain Rogers step out onto the tarmac, hunched over Clint’s body on the emergency cot.

He stalked over to them angrily and grabbed the captain’s arm hauling him inside the building the opposite direction of the medical team.

“What the hell happened out there Rogers?” Fury snapped, crowding into the pale man’s face.

“We were made. It sounded like we had been made the entire time we were in Egypt, and then they found us.” Steve sighed. “I was forced into the field and they blew up the hideout while I was doing the recon mission that was assigned.” 

“What do you think went wrong?” The black man grumbled, turning away from the captain to resume his angry pacing. 

“We haven’t had time to analyze it. The handler went down so the team returned, sir.” An agent spoke from somewhere behind Steve.   
“Figure this out yesterday agent.” Fury snapped.

“Yes, sir.” The agent snapped to attention before disappearing through a door off to the side.

Pepper burst through the doors of the Shield medical room and stared at Clint lying in the bed.

“I told you to be safe dammit.” She breathed.

“I’m sorry Pepper. I didn’t do as much as I could have. I tried to get to him as soon as I figured it out. If only I had been faster.”  
Pepper shook her head. “You did what you could Steve. You can’t blame yourself. At least you are both home and mostly safe.” She looked at Clint lying so still in the hospital bed. “Hopefully this will give him some of the rest that he needs on top of the healing that needs to happen. He’ll pull through. I don’t think I could think of a time since I have met that man that he hasn’t fought tooth and nail. Especially against medical.” Pepper let out a soft chuckle as she looked to Steve; he gave her a wan smile and pointed at the empty chair.

“Want to join me?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” She moved to the little arm chair and pulled off her heels before curling into the chair to keep watch over the archer-turned-archer. 

They sat in silence for a few hours before something the redhead remembered something and sat up abruptly. 

“The voicemails!” She cried and Steve jumped. 

“What?”

“Clint leaves Tony voice mails every day. It helps him or something. I don’t know. I just know that it would bother him if there weren’t any while he was injured.” Pepper said looking over at the blond.

“Yeah, but what on earth do we do if Clint can’t talk to leave the voicemails?” Steve asked.

“Leave a voicemail just giving Tony an update or something. You don’t have to say much really. Just do it for Clint?” Pepper replied. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stood to find Clint’s phone in his personal effects, if it even lasted from the blast. 

“I don’t think his phone made it. Will you still call him from your phone?” She turned to Steve and he sighed at the wide eyes.

“I don’t like it when you guys make me do things with those stupid puppy dog eyes.” Steve groaned. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed buttons until he found Tony’s face and hit the green button. There were still too many buttons in his opinion. 

\---------

Tony gasped and struggled to keep his breathing even as he was running.

“Time sir.” Jarvis’s voice filled the room and Tony let out a sigh of relief, he turned off the treadmill and jumped off, laughing as his legs gave out and he sat on the floor.

“What are the results then Jarvis?” Tony asked, catching his breath and attempting to stretch out what he knew would be sore muscles. 

“You are in full health according to all of the data collected.” Jarvis intoned. “Your regular diet of coffee and the occasional dorito will not be a good idea however.”

Tony pouted but agreed that he wouldn’t be able to go back to what he had been like before.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is calling you.”

“Put it to voicemail. I don’t care.”

“Yes, sir.”

\------------

“It’s been a week doctor. Don’t you think you can wake him up? He’s almost healed.” Pepper snapped at the man at the foot of the bed. 

“We are going to bring him out of the coma today. He should be alright enough to go home, if he stays under strict supervision and bed rest. He may be healed enough that sneezing won’t kill him from internal bleeding, but he is not okay to just be up and about.” The doctor replied.

“Alright. Thank you. We will keep an eye on him at home.” She replied and moved to sit next to the bed and hold Clint’s hand.

She watched as the doctor moved around and pressed buttons on all of the machines stationed around Clint’s bed and injected something into the IV on his arm. 

“He should wake in about an hour or two. He is going to be very groggy, and as a former field agent, expect him to be a little violent if you don’t make sure he knows you’re there and that he is in medical.” The doctor capped the needle and walked out of the room, Pepper stared at his back bewildered as he walked away.

She turned to look back at Clint and waited for him to come back to consciousness.

\------------

Clint groaned in his sleep, he couldn’t feel anything, it was like he was floating and he didn’t know how to make anything work. 

“Where am I?” He tried to look around to get a better understanding of his surroundings but he couldn’t see anything.

He jerked violently, startled that he couldn’t see and he felt hands pressing on his shoulders and he tried to relax under them.

“You’re safe. You’re home. Come on.” A voice filtered through the darkness and Clint tried to open his eyes. 

Lights blinded him and he hissed and turned away from everything.

“Hit the lights Steve, it’s too bright for him.” The voice continued. “Alright Clint, try again. You’re almost with us. Can’t leave us to have all the fun can you?” 

Clint forced his eyelids back open and blinked at Pepper’s face suddenly filling his vision. 

“Glad to have you back. Alright, Steve go alert the doctors that he is a wake and see how long it’s going to take before we can get him to have medical leave at home instead of here.” 

The blond man nodded and left the room. Clint still simply stared at everything and tried to remember what happened.

\-----------

Clint groaned as they wheeled him into the tower elevator two days later. 

“You can’t be serious that I have to use this to get around for the next 3 weeks.” He grunted, glaring up at Steve.

“Doctor’s orders. I think he said something about bed rest and wheel chairs until they are certain that sneezing won’t cause your insides to rupture.” 

Clint let out a heavy sigh. “Fine.” He mumbled. “But I get to pick what movies we watch.”

Steve let a bark of a laugh and hit the button for their floor. “I can live with that I think.”

Clint let out a somewhat happy noise as the door opened to their floor. 

“It’s good to be back in civilization with air conditioning and actual furniture.” 

Steve smiled and agreed. 

\----------

Pepper walked into the tower a couple of days later and saw Clint laid up on the couch with a tablet in his hands. He didn’t notice her enter the room, so she could only assume that he was back to his search for Tony. She cringed as she remembered the call that the office had received while they were on their mission, she was holding out hope that it was false but she couldn’t tell him just in case it was true.

“Clint, what are you doing?” 

The man jumped in his spot and then groaned as it caused all of him to move. “I am looking up listings for Tony Stark. And running a general search to see if anything else has popped up. There’s a glitch in Jarvis so I had to break out a shield tablet.” Clint frowned and Pepper groaned. Of course.

“I think I know where Tony might be.” She whispered.

Clint’s head shot up to look at her, eyes fierce. 

“What do you mean you think you know where he might be?” He growled.

Pepper took a step back before adjusting herself. Clint couldn’t do much in his condition and she really didn’t think he would do anything anyways. 

“The only person that can cause a glitch in Jarvis without blowing up the mainframe is Tony. The only other house we have that has the access to Jarvis that would require that is Malibu. I think he has been in Malibu this whole time. I didn’t even think to check when I asked Jarvis to run the check on what houses were giving off electrical readings. We took Stark tower off the grid and I didn’t think anything of it when it popped up because I assumed it was part of SI not the Malibu readings moved over to look like there was no one at Malibu!” She ranted, feeling somewhat like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. 

Clint grunted in pain as he moved himself into a sitting position and moved the wheelchair closer. 

“I’m going to Malibu.”

“What? Clint you can’t, you haven’t even been out of the hospital for a week, you have to rest up and let your wounds heal before you do anything crazy.” Pepper replied.

“I wasn’t there for him once; I don’t really plan on an injury stopping me this time.”

Pepper sighed and looked at him with an emotion that Clint couldn’t quite place. 

“If I can’t stop you, at least let Happy take you to the jet so that we know you are getting where you need to safely.”

Clint ground his teeth but nodded. “Just as long as he knows he can’t stop me.”

\------------

They landed in Malibu later that night and Happy simply picked Clint up to carry him off the plane. 

“I really don’t like you right now Happy.” The archer grumbled.

“I don’t think it really matters Mister Barton.” Happy replied with a grin.

“Just put me back in my damn wheelchair would you.” Clint snapped.

The security guard grinned and set the man down in the wheelchair that was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. 

“Let’s go shall we?” 

Clint rolled away from the guard and towards the car waiting for him. “I can drive myself thanks though, Happy, I will call you when I need to go back to New York.” 

“Your left leg is broken Mister Barton.” Happy called.

“I drive with my right one. I’ll live.”

Clint groaned as he stood from the car and grunted at the boot on his leg. He carefully shuffled as he moved to get the wheelchair from the back seat of the car. He dropped into it heavily and wheeled towards the door. 

“So it seems I have finally found you.” He muttered to himself as he glanced at the wide extravagant building that Tony called his other home. 

He squared his shoulders and finished rolling forward before asking Jarvis to alert Tony he was here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Tony stalked to the front door and swung it open. Glaring at the man behind it.

“What do you want Barton?” He snapped in lieu of an actual greeting.

“Visual conformation that you were alive and well. Since you disappeared almost three months ago and we had no confirmation that you were alive, or not taken by someone that   
wanted to do you harm.” Clint responded, looking up to catch the furious brown eyes.

“Why would you have any reason to care?” Tony retorted, a scoff working its way past his lips.

“I spent every day sitting with you once I found you mostly dead on the floor of your lab. I wanted to make sure you were safe.” Clint said; his voice quiet and almost sad.

Tony laughed.

“You don’t believe me do you?”

“Why should I? All of you abandoned me in my own home. I was two floors below you and I nearly died.” Tony seethed. “Get out of here Barton. I want nothing to do with any of the Avengers. You’re all still allowed in the tower but you stay the hell away from my home.”

The billionaire turned and walked away from the archer. Clint watched him go and ignored the awkward weight in his chest that felt so much like horrid rejection that he had no right to feel.


	14. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone so long again. The semester got ahead of me and I spent the rest of my time trying to catch up. I am uploading this next section in parts because I didn't anticipate how long it was going to be. Here is the first of the next six parts. I love you guys. I should have most of these next six parts done over the next couple days. I am writing parts 5 and 6 now.
> 
> much love!  
> -Hunter!

The phone rang again and Tony checked the screen to see who it was from. 

“Why the fuck is he still calling me? What part of ‘leave me alone’ is so difficult to understand!?” Tony shouted, glaring at it as he hit the ignore button. He glared at it until he saw the little notification for a new voicemail appear. 

“Why the hell is he leaving me voicemails? What is wrong with him?” Tony turned and set the phone down on the desk and looked around the walls of his office.

“You know what? Jarvis? Play all of these damn voicemails. I need to know what the fuck he thought he was doing.”

“Of course, sir. Shall I start from the beginning or most recently?”

“Might as well start from the beginning.”

Jarvis pulled up a holographic screen in front of Tony and started the playback.

“Tony. I hope you’re safe. I can’t find anything on you anywhere. There is just a crap-load of nothingness. Come back safe okay?” Clint’s voice filled the office and Tony snorted, waiting for the next to start.

“I switched to being your handler today. Figured it was the easiest way to make sure someone was looking for you. You’re okay right? There would be mention if something happened. Come back please.” 

“What is going on with the world? How much paperwork can one briefcase hold? I feel like I am drowning trying to find you. Be safe. Come back?”

“How are you nowhere? I refuse to believe that you are not anywhere. It’s impossible for you; even worse it’s improbable for you. I hope you are uninjured. Come back in one piece.” Tony shook his head at this one. He rose and went to the little cabinet of liquor he kept hidden from Pepper and poured himself a brandy to sip while he listened. He shuffled his feet on the way back to his seat, not really wanting to listen to the voicemails. This whole debacle hurt.

“I am starting to grow frustrated with this. You have to be somewhere. What the hell. I know I can find you if I just look hard enough. I just hope—You have to come back safe.”

“You know what? I really am starting to think you aren’t smart enough for this shit. Where the hell did someone take you? I will find you, come hell or high water, it will happen. I will drag you back here.”

“You son of a bitch I am about done with your shit. Genius or not at least send proof of life. I can’t – Fury wants to declare you dead. Come back asshole.” Tony didn’t even notice as the tumbler shattered in his hand. Who the fuck did Barton think he was?


	15. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the next part. I happen to be suffering through some insomnia at the moment which is bringing you this whole set, We've had the voicemails written for a while, because talking on the phone at 3 in the morning is a totally normal habit. My lovely Antman understands. I'll sleep when I'm dead I'm sure. 
> 
> Love  
> Hunter!

“Shall I continue playing the voicemails, sir?” Jarvis asked, cutting through Tony’s raging thoughts.

Tony let out a growl and then sighed. He gingerly pulled the pieces of glass from his hand and wiped up the brandy and the glass with a pocket handkerchief. 

“Yes, keep playing them. I have to know why he didn’t stop calling.” Tony muttered staring at the screen. 

“Fury wants you declared dead. You’re not anywhere. I’m a desk agent for fuck’s sake. Where the hell are you Tony? I really want to kick your ass now when I find you. Come back bitch.”

“Tony I swear if I wasn’t already concerned you were dead I would kill you myself. Where the hell are you? No one’s called for your ransom. Come back alive or else.”

“I am sick and tired of this bullshit. You’re an engineer; how the fuck, do you not even need electricity? Where the, fuck, are you? Show up you ass hat.”

“Fury’s riding my ass on this. You have no idea what he’s trying to make me do. Not that you would care asshole. Hope you’re not dead, I guess.”

“How did I not know Tasha was such a bitch? Fuck all this paperwork. All of this shit is your fault. If Phil was—don’t be dead jerk.”

“Fury won’t stop jerking me around this shit. The Avengers are getting their ass kicked and you generate more paperwork than the US Government. Fuck you Tony. Seriously.” Tony jumped up and stared at the screen.

“Oh yes, please tell me how much I care about the fucking Avengers, Barton. Please inform me about how angry you are at the world because you have to do some paperwork. And you know what? Fuck you too!” Tony shouted staring at the playback screen. He cut the screen’s display and started pacing around the room. Jarvis kept the voicemails running without the screen.

“Pepper has forced me to call you again and make me apologize to your voicemail because I am a terrible human being. I’m still mad as fuck at you. Don’t be dead. I hope you’re safe. Come back.”

“When I hunt you down, finally, I’m gonna kick your ass. Every day – I was there every day. Fuck you Tony Stark. It seems you’re determined to prove them right.”

Tony stopped in his tracks and fell back against the wall. 

“W-what?”


	16. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwaha! Another part. I am working on the next section now. It's long as hell. I'm still writing Clint, I have yet to write Tony. I'm pretty sure I'm about to lose the other half of my brain as I hear Antman yawning. I will try and have this out for your reading pleasure in the next couple of days. Hopefully tomorrow, but I sleep like the dead. I love you guys. Please read and comment and leave kudos and favorite or follow. 
> 
> Love  
> Hunter!

“Jarvis, give me a break. I can’t keep listening to these.”

“It would seem, sir, that something has overridden my protocol to stop these once they started.”

“Fuck.” Tony grunted in response.

“Hey Tony. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. If I had just stayed at the hospital that day, you wouldn’t—“

“Um. It’s Barton. Again. –sigh- It’s my fault, I didn’t even want to leave but I was swayed into the decision. I shouldn’t have left. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you were swayed? Really? I was dying and you were swayed away?” Tony felt a new anger rise inside him.

“Tony it’s Clint. You woke up alone, or at least I think that is what happened. If Pepper hadn’t made me leave this never would have happened! Fuck!”

“Tony? Are you there? I can’t believe I wasn’t there for you. If I had just ignored Pepper, you wouldn’t be God knows where. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry.”

“Shut the fuck up you asshole. Of course it’s your fault.” Tony began to pace around the room as he had before, kicking things as he walked past them.

“I would give anything to make this turn out better. If I just been smarter this wouldn’t be happening. I wouldn’t be on some stupid recon and you would be back at the tower safe. Pick up the phone please.”

“I wish I wasn’t on this mission. I’m half tempted to pray for this to be better. This shouldn’t be so fucking difficult. I wish I had been there before this even started. If only I had known…”

“Known what? That I was dying? That I was going to wake up? What didn’t you know?” Tony seethed.

“I’ll do anything. I know it’s my fault. I know I should have been there. I should have stood up to Pepper’s manhandling. Fuck, how is this my life? Tony be okay, okay?”

“Tony? I’m so sorry. Pick up please? You have to be there! C’mon, just – fuck, pick up the phone?”


	17. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a super long ish chapter. I'm sorry for the super whiplash you guys have to be getting about the voice mails. I'm almost done with them and the show will go on. I hope you like it. We tried to make sure that there was a little humor because even depressed Clint wouldn't not have humor. 
> 
> Love you guys! Read and Review and Kudos are my favoritest things!
> 
> -Hunter!

Tony cursed as he moved out of the office. If he was going to sit and listen to these he was going to be more comfortable. He walked through the spacious house and down the main staircase to get to the space they had called the living room. He didn’t really spend time there, but he spent the money on comfortable furniture throughout the house so it had better be damn comfortable when he got there. 

Jarvis continued playing the voice mails over the system, unable to stop the playback now that it had started.

“Tony? I hope you’re doing okay. We lost Coulson two months ago. I can’t stand having to lose you too. I’m so sorry this happened to you. Here’s hoping this message finds you well.”

“Tony? It’s Clint – uh – I hope this gets to you. Um. I just, crap, I just thought you should hear from me that we are looking for you. Well, we were, this mission forced me to pause. I wish you were here so I knew you were safe.”

“Uh. Hi. Again. The weather here sucks. Not that I can tell you where here is. Just know it sucks. I hope you’re doing well. I can’t find you in the servers. Shield resources are sucking on this. Hope you’re well. Uh. Bye.”

“Well. This mission is super boring. Villains depress me. You depress me for that matter. Are you alive? Please be alive. I don’t think I can handle any other outcome.”

“Ugh. Do you understand just how much paperwork you generate? I was mad at you before, but now it beats the monotony of stalking bad people. I’m turning into Coulson. You’re turning me into Coulson. I should throw something at you.”

“So I’m turning you into a dead man? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense you idiot.” Tony muttered, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. He settled back into the sofa and stared at the ceiling, cradling his new drink close to his chest. 

“Did you know that yesterday I tried to mourn Coulson, but the need to do paperwork about you stopped me? You’re okay right? I can’t stand Steve asking me if I’m okay again. Come home Tony.”

“You know? You would probably like this place I can’t tell you about. Then again, with that whole time where you went missing, I’m not so sure. Well. I hope you’re safe. Come back soon.”

“You know how when your boss hates you and he makes your life miserable because of it? I now have paperwork in triplicate because of him, and subsequently you. This is killing me; at least Steve gets to deal with the idiots directly.”

“You can’t make me do this paperwork I swear. I want to steal some of your scotch and use it as lighter fluid. This is so difficult. My hand’s cramps have cramps at this point. Come back safe”

“I guess I should tell you what happened with the team; some big ass monster thing appeared and kicked their asses. I don’t know what happened. I was asleep at the tower. Come to think of it, that’s the day you---oh.”

“I’m sorry about the last call. I didn’t think. I can’t seem to keep the days straight here. It’s all paperwork and acting as Steve’s handler. We’re calling him Anthony. Oh, lord.” 

“You’re going to come back. You have to. I can’t handle it if you don’t. This mission is getting to me.”

“A week ago. We should have been home a week ago. Fury and his lying ass. Why do I work for Shield again? Why did I think this was a good idea? Oh wait, I forgot. Life sucked. I got out. Beggars can’t be choosers and all that.”

“This is an oddly therapeutic way to deal with stress. I get to vent to you. I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t know what I want me to say. I want you to be safe.”

“I never realized how much we didn’t talk to you about things after the battle. I mean. We were living in your house. Huh. Anyways. Come back safe.”

Tony slammed his head against the back of the couch. “Of course you assholes didn’t talk. I was a pocketbook to you. I let you live in my house, I opened up the place I called home. Why haven’t I stopped listening to this? Jarvis cut this shit off.”

“Sir. I told you about the protocols that are stopping me. I have tried everything in my memory bank to get around the protocols and none of them seem to be working.” Tony grumbled but kept his thoughts to himself as the audio continued.

“You suck. I hope you know you suck. But I want you home safe either way. You are annoying and a genius and your technology makes my brain hurt on a good day.”

“Steve is having the ‘time of his life’ chasing after these guys here. You know, as they sit and do nothing and drink beer. Why the hell did Fury send us to this god forsaken place? The heat is killer.”

“You know, I don’t think we ever bothered to tell you how scary it was watching you fly through that portal to get rid of the missile. Losing a comrade is always terrifying but it was different. I can’t figure out why.”

“Oh it was certainly different, but I’m sure Steve wouldn’t think so. I’m just a man with a suit of armor. I have no redeeming qualities. I’m a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist and I wouldn’t be willing to put my life on the line to make sure that everyone made it. I’m nothing but a drunk with armor.” Tony gave a self-deprecating laugh and took a swig of his drink before frowning and pushing it away.

“Now I can’t even enjoy alcohol because of that asshole. Jarvis make a pot of coffee.” Tony grumbled, sitting up to put the tumbler on the coffee table in front of him. He turned his attention back to the sound of Clint’s voice. 

“I spent yesterday thinking about how crazy it was that you did it in the first place. I could almost hear the argument that you and Steve---“

Tony blinked.

“That was it wasn’t it. Steve is an asshole. I’m mad at Steve.”  
“It took you two days to figure that out? I thought you were a super spy Barton.” Tony muttered before he realized he was speaking aloud. 

“Steve doesn’t understand why I’m mad at him. I don’t know why I’m mad at him. I wish I could do something to make this easy to understand. I want you to come home safe Tony.”

“So….There is nothing to do in this little hut. And I think I might be gay.”

“What the hell are you doing over there Barton? And what possessed you to ever tell me this in a voice mail. Even better, why am I asking like you can hear me. I’m talking to a recording. What the hell is wrong with me?” Tony cried out.

“I can’t believe I told you I might be gay. What am I thinking? Why would I think that? What am I still doing in this awful place that I still can’t tell you where it is? I have to go.”

“Another day of yet another watch of boring men sit and drink their boring beer while playing boring cards with boring bets. Why can’t they like, bet kittens or something. This is awful.”

“This is why they invented sarcasm. For the days like this when we have to sit on our ass and watch as people do their daily tasks. You were a master at sarcasm. Or at least it seemed you were. I wasn’t planted as the hot secretary like Natasha was.”

“Would you have liked me as a hot secretary?”

Tony blinked. “The fuck? Let me see, good muscles, awesome hair, of course you’d make a hot secreta—oh my god. I did not.” Tony slapped himself. “I am mad at him. I am mad at all of them. I do not care that they would make super sexy secretaries. Oh my god. Why can’t I like my alcohol? Jarvis, save me.” Tony put his head in his hands and wanted to sob at the irony. 

“Oh my god. Shoot me now. I did not ask you that yesterday. I think I might have been a little drunk, mission or not. This place is sucking out my soul the longer we stay here.” 

“You’re not here. Why are you not here? I miss you. They miss you. We want you to come home. As soon as I’m state side you had best believe that I am coming after you.”

“I’m a mess. Why am I a mess? WHY ARE WE ON THIS MISSION!?” Heavy breathing fills out the last of the message leaving Tony feeling confused.

“Did you know that it’s hot as balls in this place that I can’t tell you about? And that Steve sunburns like a lobster if we leave him doing recon work, even if he heals super fast unlike us mere normal people.” Tony could hear a faint murmur in the background of the message. “Steve says to tell you that he doesn’t burn like a lobster.” 

“I thought more about my revelation from the other day. It really was that conversation with him wasn’t it. I didn’t think about it at the time. I don’t think I would have reacted that way. I can’t say I understand.” Tony heard the quiet sigh in Clint’s voice. “When I find you can you tell me?”

“I think you know that it’s me by now, but it’s Clint. I feel like I haven’t said my name, and I’m supposed to leave my name and number in voicemails; though numbers are a bit irrelevant with cell phones these days tracking numbers.” A bark of laughter filled the line. “So it’s Clint Barton, leaving you a voice mail. Call me back.”

“So there is word that we might be home for Christmas! You know, half a year from now. We are still on this mission that he told us was two weeks long. Not to mention this is the type of mission that we leave to the newbies. Seriously, what is Fury doing to me and Steve? Be okay Tony, okay?”

“You know, you are a strong soul. I feel like if we had talked to you, and gotten past that sarcasm you’d be a pretty stand up guy. I think I can see why Pepper is so devoted to you. Why Rhodey and Happy are so devoted to you. I hope I get to feel that same level of friendship at least. Have a good night Tony, be safe.”

“I think that I have become dependent on these little snippits of messages to you. I’m not sure what I would do if I didn’t leave these. It’s become a habit. My hand dials your number before I realize that I have picked up the phone to call you. I guess it’s a hope that you might accidentally pick up the phone and answer.”

“Steve brought in actual intel yesterday. It seems that they are planning something, other than their usual card game, by which I mean a card game in another location. Oh how exciting our life is. You can’t even imagine. This is worse than before, before I was stuck in my nest for days with little food and water and couldn’t leave until the target was taken out.” 

“So I can’t believe I whined to you about my old missions. I have to say that is the one thing that I don’t mind about being a desk agent, much comfier chairs. Well, when we’re not on mission at least.”

“I would kill for some television these days. The paperwork that you generate that so generously gets sent to me by courier and Steve groaning about the good old days does not count as quality entertainment. I hope you’re safe. Come back home.”

“So I’ve talked about how strong I think your soul is, or I think I have. I don’t keep a paper journal anymore after that incident with Phil and – never mind that. You’re going to be okay when I come home. I am tired of drinking and wanting to cry about this – I need to go.” Tony blinked at the screen and shook his head. 

“You would think that I would know to keep my mouth shut. If you torture me, I’m good. I’m solid and you will never get a word out of me. Or Tasha, she was like that too. You know more about random things in my life than anyone else on the team that doesn’t work for Shield, which is a scary thought. I hope you’re safe, goodnight Tony.”

“Something doesn’t feel right these days, the intel that Steve is bringing in is even more mundane and obvious poker games than we have had these months we’ve been here. I can’t put my finger on it. I’m here to keep the paperwork filled out and Steve’s ass safe should he land in the line of fire. I hope you’re healthy now at least. You looked awful last time I saw you. Bye Tony.”

“You know. Pepper called me a couple of weeks ago. I don’t know what it was, but she sounded odd. She said that there hadn’t been anything new, but it sounded weird. Did you call? Are you safe? Come home, okay?”

The voice mail played in utter silence for at least a minute and Tony stared at the screen. “Be safe Tony.” Clint’s voice whispered at the very end before the message cut out.

Tony blinked again. It seems all he was doing was blinking.

“Wait. Is that the last one? Why did they stop?”

“It would seem that was the last voice mail from Mr. Barton until the one that he left early this morning sir.”


	18. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't written a disclaimer in a while: I do not own the characters I am writing with, nor do I make profit from my work.
> 
> Um. I'm sorry in advance. I've had weeks to get used to this chapter, you guys haven't. Don't kill me. I will try and have another chapter soon, but it's still in the fledgling outline stages. 
> 
> I love you.
> 
> -Hunter!

“It would seem sir, that the voice mails switched owners at this point. The next several voice mails come from Captain Roger’s phone.” Tony grunted and was suddenly angry. 

“Just play the fucking voicemails. At this point at least the notification bank will be clear. Order some Chinese while you’re at it. I need to eat something.” Tony sighed. He moved back to the desk, it had been hours since he started to listen to these and he could feel the emotions coursing through him. 

Tony wasn’t sure how to deal with everything he had heard so far. This wasn’t something he was prepared for

“Uh. Hi Tony. I forgot that Clint calls you every day to see if you answer, but he can’t call right now. With the whole coma – oh. Um, a mission went south. Hope you’re safe. Bye.”

“He what?” Tony felt himself lose the air in his lungs. “What the fuck happened to them? Jarvis, where the fuck were they?” Tony glared. “No. Scratch that. I don’t care. Leave it. Don’t look up the mission.”

“Pepper has informed me that I leave bad voicemails and don’t know how to break information to people slowly. But we don’t even know that you’re getting these. Uh. No change in Agent Barton. They said the injuries wouldn’t be fatal. Hope you’re okay. Uh. Bye.”

“Hey again. They said he’s healthy, and none of his organs have failed. Which is good, I, uh, guess. Come back safe, or something.”

“Clint still hasn’t woken, they put him into a medical coma after surgery and were hoping he’d come out on his own.”

“They say his wounds are healing well. It didn’t look like there was brain damage in the scans done today.”

“Leg broken in a couple places. They are using my blood to see if it can’t help him with the healing. Don’t know how that would work.”

“Pepper is ranting at the doctors to bring him out of the coma. She thinks we need him more to find you.”

“Clint should wake up today. He’ll probably call you tomorrow. So far it seems like there hasn’t been too much permanent damage to him.”

Tony sat in silence even as the noise from the messages stopped filling the room. 

“Shall I play the last voicemail sir? There is just the one left from Agent Barton this morning.”

Tony shook his head. 

“Just play it Jarvis, might as well get this over with.”

“Right away sir.”

“I—shit did I really just call you? Fuck. Um. Right. Well, I’m glad you’re safe and alive. I will uh, I will make sure that Fury stays off your ass once I process the paperwork that you are safe and sound. Bye, Tony. Stay safe okay?”

Tony felt something in him break and he just hung his head as the pain coursed through him. Who the hell was he dealing with in Barton?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am sorry I have been gone. I'm in college, and it hates me... a lot. So I'm here now! I have this chapter written and I am working on the next one but we just got back from Spring Break so it's exam week. I love you all. Please leave comments and the like, I love hearing from you!
> 
> Love,  
> Hunter!

Clint rolled his wheelchair out of the elevator and moved to get something to drink off the bar.

“Did you locate him?” Natasha’s voice came from behind him and he let out a growl.

“Get out of my apartment Natasha.” Clint snapped. “All of my paperwork will be filled out; I’m on medical leave so it will get done even faster. Now leave.”

She blinked at him unimpressed. He had promised that Shield would leave him along and he meant it.

“Get out Romanoff. I wasn’t asking.”

“Fine. I’m sure that Fury will want to speak to you soon.” Clint nodded at her and she left. 

“Really?” Clint stared toward the ceiling. “Can this just be over now? It’s so exhausting.” He poured himself a tumbler of bourbon and put it in his lap to carry it to his room.

“Sir, pardon to bother you but you have a call from Ms. Potts on your personal phone.”

“Thanks Jarvis, can you just pull it up? I don’t know where my phone is.” Clint asked, though he really didn’t want to answer.

“Clint! Did you find him? Is he okay?” Pepper’s voice filled the room and Clint sighed.

“He’s alive and he is safe. Okay isn’t really a word that I would use. He told me we can use the tower still, but can’t contact him. He wants us to leave him alone for good.” Clint replied, his voice sounding more and more tired as he finished.

“Oh Clint. I—should I try to talk to him? Do you want me to try?” Her voice had this soft edge to it that made Clint’s heart ache.

“No.” He replies. “I said I would keep the group away and I will keep my word to him Pepper.” He took a swig of his bourbon and grimaced at the burn of alcohol in his throat.

“Alright. I will release a statement to the press; tell them that Tony is found and now taking a sabbatical. Have you reported to Fury?” Pepper’s voice sighed through the line, echoing through his room.

“Thanks Pepper. I have plans for reporting to Fury. I really wish I could have done better I wished it hadn’t turned out like this.” Clint took another swig of bourbon and let the glass thunked to the floor. He rolled the last couple of feet to his bed.

“I do too Clint. I really do. I’ll call Rhodey; he is always good for Tony when I can’t be.” Clint tried ignore the sting hat idea hit him with, and heaved himself out of his chair and into bed.

“Good night Ms. Potts.”

“Get some sleep Clint. I will stop by in the morning.”

\--------------  
Tony stumbled into his own bedroom and let out a groan as he sunk into his mattress. _How was he going to move on from this? The team had left him to die. They left him to die and he woke up alone in a hospital._

Barton said he didn’t though. Barton and Pepper were both apparently there.

“Jarvis, the day I woke up what was Shield doing?”

“According to their records the Avengers were called to a disturbance downtown.”

“Do you have locations on Pepper and Barton?” Tony asked, hoping that he could keep his anger.

“Agent Barton had just returned to the tower. According to messages on Miss Potts’ phone she sent him back to get some sleep and food. Miss Potts and Happy appeared en route to the hospital when the attack started.” The AI responded.

“Thanks Jarvis. I don’t think I can handle more of this tonight.” Tony rolled over and went to sleep.

\-------------

Colonel James Rhodes sat at his desk on base filing away his latest debriefs from his squadron. The phone on his desk started to ring and it took him a second to remember where the phone was to even answer it. 

“This is Colonel Rhodes.” He answered and blinked at the sound of Pepper’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Hey Pepper, what’s going on? Is Tony okay? I saw the release that he was missing.” Rhodey ran his hand over his face at her response. He shifted in his seat to put his elbow on the desk.

“I can go see him. I’ll do it after you release the sabbatical information. He’s in Malibu?” Rhodey shook his head. “Well alright. I’ll talk to him about that too. Get some sleep Pepper.” Colonel Rhodes hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh.

“What happened to you this time? It’s like you’re a magnet or something.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter my lovelies! I am working on getting as much of the story done this semester and hopefully this summer. I am writing a senior thesis in the fall and it is gonna suck up my time. 
> 
> Hope you like this read and comment and kudos!
> 
> -Hunter!

“Live from Stark Industries! The famous Tony Stark has been found!”

Pepper stood behind the podium and stared out at the large crowd of reporters. 

“Thank you for coming ladies and gentlemen. I have called you here to inform you that Tony Stark is safe and sound at his home in Malibu. He is going to stay on a sabbatical rest to get his strength back, and to create some new innovations in the energy market.” Pepper stepped from behind the lectern and looked at the crowd.

“I am not taking any questions at this time, we just wanted to release the good news.”

The reporters jumped up and shouted uproariously. Pepper took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

\-----

Fury paced in his office. The World Council was displeased with the lack of information on whatever had been attacking the United States. The only information they had was that it was extraterrestrial. 

He hit the intercom on his desk. “Call Romanoff and get her in here now.”

“Yes Director.” The tinny response filled the office. 

An agent poked their head through the door.

“Can I help you?” Fury growled.

“S-sorry sir, I have signed paperwork from Agent Barton. He said to deliver it post haste.” With shaky hands the agent held out the manila envelope.

“Get out of my doorway.”

“Yes Director.”

Fury looked down at the enveloped and grumbled. He unfolded the bracket to get the papers out.

“Form to report discovery of lost consultant. Form to declare consultant sabbatical. Form for emotional distress and time separate from S.H.I.E.L.D. Dammit Barton, why did you have to have Coulson as your handler?” He flipped through seven more forms that would keep Stark well and truly bother free. 

“You requested me Director?” Natasha’s voice rang from the doorway.

“How long has it been since Stark was found?”

“Barton returned to New York at 2300 hours yesterday.” She replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me then? Now Barton has all of this filed, and I can’t do a damn thing!”

“You didn’t ask. You get so cranky when I don’t let you sleep.” Natasha raised her eyebrow at Fury’s growl.

“I don’t want him on the Avenger Initiative. He’s a suicide risk.”

“I really don’t think you have a choice Nick.” 

Fury sighed. “I know doesn’t mean I like it.” He paced behind his desk. “Keep an eye out. I don’t want to deal with this.”

Fury sat with a heavy sigh and stared at Natasha with his one eye. “What can you tell me about the shit that’s been kicking the Avengers in the dirt?”

“We have reports that it is confirmed to be extraterrestrial, but we can’t find the portal that it comes through, we mark the anomaly and it disappears as soon as the creature makes it through. There isn’t much else to go on. They have some tech on them, but the best person we have for tracing the tech or figuring it out we are going to have to find away around Barton’s paperwork to get to.” She looked at him with a disapproving glance.

“You know as well as I do that the two of you were under Coulson because he was the only one that could do the paperwork to keep up with to. Don’t give me that look.” Fury snarled back. “Now. I have work for you and the Captain. I need both of you in D.C. tonight.”

\-----

Rhodey looked up at the mansion up the drive and shook his head.

“You are something else Stark.” He muttered to himself as he walked to the door. When he reached it he laughed at the notice Jarvis had left. 

The Master: Tony Stark is Unavailable….please leave immediately.

“Jarvis, please tell Tony I’m here and want to see him.”

”Sir has requested no visitors.”

“I don’t care Jarvis. Tell him I’m here.”

“Yes Colonel Rhodes.”

Rhodey smiled and leaned against the door frame as he waited. 

Five minutes later and the door swung open to reveal a red-eyed scruffy looking thing Rhodes thought vaguely resembled his friend.

“Oh, now you have to let me in. You need a shoulder and some open ears.” Rhodey gently pushed Tony back inside.

“What’s going on Tony?” Rhodey asked as they reached the living room.

“Fuck if I know. I almost die, get comatose, wake up solo, and now I’m here confused as fuck.” Tony leaned back against the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Barton found me, tried to talk to me and I kicked him out.”

“Tony –” Rhodey looked at his friend and couldn’t help the reproachful look.

“No! No! I was suffering in my solitude. I was working in the lab, I admit I wasn’t looking after myself. I wanted to forget the battle. Pepper was in conferences for the company. Everyone else was in the tower. With. Me. I collapsed from dehydration and malnutrition. I should have died.” Tony’s chest heaved with the effort to keep somewhat calm

“I was in a coma and when I woke up? No one was there. There weren’t even signs that someone was there. Not to mention it took them months to find me. Months, Rhodey.” Tony snapped.

“Tony, you’re a genius. Did you want to be found?” At the shake of the man’s head he continued. “How are you going to be found when you put all of your effort into stopping that? What do you expect?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 21! I hope you guys like it. Please feel free to leave commentary, preferably constructive. :D I hope you guys like this, and you can get where the last part is going. I am playing heavily in the Whedonverse, and there will be crossover into the comic universes in spots so that I can fix unrealized 'til now plot-holes. I love you guys!
> 
> -Hunter!

He moved silently into the battle room. the room was dark, comfortable and nearly untouched by men. He nodded to the woman in the corner, almost completely hidden by the draperies. 

“It’s good to see you again.. It’s so nice to see a man as built for battle as brains.”

“As much as I respect you Morrigan, I would hate to have to kill you for such insolence. It would be a shame to lose a bright warrior like you.” He turned his back to her and gave a glare at the map on the wall. 

“These Avengers are no match for our weakest creatures but we don’t have enough information. I want to know everything about them.” He glanced at the photos tacked to the wall next to the global map. “The hawk, the spider, the giant, the robot and their ‘mighty’ captain.”

\-----------

Clint groaned as he rolled over into full consciousness. He ached. Everywhere. He breathed in and moaned as he expanded ribs that were broken more than the usual bruises. 

“Jarvis? Time?” 

“Yes, Master Barton. It is 7 in the morning and a sunny seventy five degrees outside.” Clint rolled his eyes at the AI and sat up, hoping to get to his chair with minimal fuss. He hated that he needed to rely on this crap when he would heal just fine, but he could almost hear the nagging that Phil would have given him if he had refused to go and walked around broken in the field. 

“Please tell me that To--Mr. Stark has a shooting range somewhere in this building."

"Yes. There is a certified gun range on the 32nd floor. Master Stark has given full access to you while you remain in the tower Master Barton.” Jarvis responded, opening one of the hidden elevators at the end of the hallway. 

Clint smiled and rolled his way to the elevator. “I’m glad there is something I can shoot at. Are there weapons I can borrow? I’m a little broken to shoot my bow and arrow.” 

“Of course, Master Barton. You do have full access.” Clint smiled again and as the elevator came to a stop he rolled out with a grin on his face. The whole room opened out into a gun range that seemed as high tech as anything Tony could imagine.

A panel slid away on the far wall and revealed a host of Stark Weapons. Clint smiled and moved closer to look at the different pistols. He chose the smallest and grinned, he was pretty sure he had seen this one in the field, and it was ridiculously powerful. He placed it in his lap and moved back toward the firing line. 

“What scenarios can you run Jarvis? What capabilities does the room have?”

“You have a variety sir, but I would recommend just emptying the clip a few times into a stationary target, no need for excess strain on your body.” Jarvis sounded almost regretful and confused Clint. 

“Oh alright. You win this time.” Clint sighed and watched as another panel slid away across the wall and three targets came out and spread out across the range. Clint checked the clip and then flipped the safety before unloading the first clip into the first target. 

\------------

“What do I expect from people? Seriously Rhodey!? Am I not allowed to hope that someone cares?” Tony shoved away from the couch and turned back to glare at Rhodey. “No! I didn’t want to be found, but why should that matter?” Tony’s chest heaved as he became more and more agitated. 

“My home. My home is where they live now. Fuck them. I can’t make myself into my old man, so I can’t tell them to get the fuck out, but I can’t believe that I am letting them stay.” Tony growled.

Rhodey sighed and looked at his best friend. This whole thing was getting blown out of proportion because of the miscommunication on both sides. Perhaps there was a way to get Pepper and Clint to talk to Tony face to face, but Rhodey wasn’t entirely sure that he should hold out that hope. 

“Have they tried to talk to you once they found you? Have you reached out to talk to them?” Rhodey pressed, trying to get his friend to talk about his damn problems. Granted, the fact that Tony wasn’t drunk right now was a bonus. 

“I kicked Barton out.” Rhodey blinked at the genius’s words. 

“Why?” 

“Really?” Tony snapped.

“Yes, really. You can’t just ignore your problems to fix them Tony, that’s not how this works.”

“Wasn’t my last rant enough of a reason?” Tony snapped. “I shouldn’t have to listen to someone who didn’t come look for me.” Tony’s shoulders had slumped before he caught himself and corrected his posture. Rhodey noticed the doubt shining in Tony’s eyes. 

“That doesn’t sound like everything Tony.” Rhodey could sense there was more and he was determined to get it out of Tony.

“No. I can’t handle any more of this today. I am going to bed, your room is still made. We can talk about this shit over breakfast.” 

“Tony….”

“No Rhodey. I’m done tonight. Jarvis, make sure that Colonel Rhodes has everything he needs for the night.” 

“Of course Master Stark. Have a good night.” The AI responded in his dry tone. Tony trudged up the stairs and moved to his bedroom. He collapsed face first onto his mattress and didn’t bother with removing his dress shirt and slacks. The emotional stress seemed to weigh him down into the mattress and he just tried to ignore it as best he could as he dropped into sleep. 

Rhodey stared after the path Tony had taken and shook his head. The morning was going to be interesting. With a sigh Rhodey moved up to the bedroom he used when Tony had lived in Malibu before Stark Tower. 

\-------

Steve woke with a start as Natasha leaned over him.

“Get up. We are moving to DC.”

“What? Why?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have been gone so long guys. My muse and I live crazy far apart and it makes it difficult sometimes. I am now also in grad school! I can't believe I made it to a freaking Ph.D. program! AAAAH. Anyways. I love you guys. I'm sorry it's been so long. I am already working on the next chapter.
> 
> -Hunter!

Rhodes waited his friend to come back down stairs. This was only going to get worse if he refused to talk about it, and no one wanted the repeat of his downward spiral from when he first became Iron Man. 

The changes in his friend were horrifying, and he had only been here for a day. The obvious gaunt look to Tony, the haunted look that filled his eyes more than it had when he had first come back from Afghanistan. 

“Jarvis? Is Tony medically okay?” 

“As much as I am permitted to tell you Colonel Rhodes. Sir is in as good a health as he can be.”

“Well that’s not a lot of comfort.”

“It had better be enough of a comfort Honeybear. I am not letting my health fail again. In spite of certain assholes, they will not defeat me.”

“No one is against you. Or out to get you.”

“Really? I got trapped in my head, I got forgotten in my own house, and I am to believe that no one is against me.”

“Tony. They don’t know you. They didn’t have a chance to know you. Should they have ignored you in your own house? No. Did it happen? Yes? How long had you known each other?”

“Which one? Hawkeye, not long probably, but he would have known me through Widow. She was sent to spy on me at my own fucking business. She is the one responsible for cutting me down from the initiative to start with. Rogers can go die in a whole. I don’t care how long he knew me. Not after Howard.” Rhodey blinked at him.

“No. Don’t look at me like that Rhodey, my judgement is fair. He was Howard’s favorite thing, and in standard Howard fashion it doesn’t matter who I am or what I do, I am worth nothing.” Tony glared at Rhodes, feeling worn out by these thoughts repeating through his brain. 

“It’s not like that Tony, it can’t be like that. It’s been months. Hasn’t anyone tried to reach out to you? Something has to have changed.” Tony looked away at his statement and he felt like he had for the weak spot to poke. 

He waited.

“Tony.”

“Rhodey.”

“Tony. What changed?”

“Hawkeye has been calling. Every. Single. Day.” Tony looked over at Rhodey and suddenly wished he hadn’t.

“Yeah? Did you ever answer?” Rhodey continued to hold Tony’s gaze. As much as he wanted to let his friend have the time to recover from his issues, he knew that his friend dealt with things by consuming copious amounts of alcohol and denial. 

“No.” Tony glanced away.

“Why not?” 

“Why should I?”

“Why didn’t you reach out to someone else? Pepper and I were not in the building. What stopped you from talking to us?” 

Tony fidgeted under Rhodey’s gaze. A man is allowed to make mistakes. 

“Have you talked to him since we found you? Now that everyone knows that you are alive?” 

“No”

“Why? What has stopped you from talking to him? Did he explain why he called you?” Rhodey asked. “Did he come see you? Anything?”

“HecametoseemebutIsenthimawaybecauseIwasangry.” Tony mumbled, looking anywhere but at Rhodey. 

“Tony, I can’t hear you when you talk like a 5-year-old.”

“I sent him away. I was angry. I didn’t want him in my space. They were not there. None of them were.”

“Clint was.”

“What?” Tony’s eyes were wide as they stared at Rhodey. “I don’t believe it. Why did I wake up alone?”

“Pepper made Clint go back to the tower. He found you and got you to the hospital. He was with you every day. Pepper would come occasionally to make him sleep and go back to the tower for a change of clothes and a shower. Pepper had sent him to the tower and was on her way to you when the city was attacked. She couldn’t get to you, and Clint didn’t know that something was wrong.”

Rhodey sighed as he finished his explanation. He had a feeling that it didn’t matter what he thought.

\-----

Clint rolled into the common area and hefted himself onto the sofa. 

“Jarvis. Can you put something on the television for me? I really don’t care what these days.”

Terminator started playing in the background and he just laughed softly. Of course the AI would play some action movie. 

“Thanks Jarv!”

“You’re welcome Master Barton.” Clint scowled at the ceiling but didn’t respond. Why must the infernal AI not refer to him as something other than Master Barton?

Clint didn't last longer than the intro to the movie before he fell asleep.


End file.
